The Child of Cartoonre Dame
by Wormtail96
Summary: A parody of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Raised by the evil Maleficent, Lilo, who believes herself to be abnormal and unloved, makes friends with A Trog named Stitch, and tries to keep him safe from Maleficent and her soldiers. Contains AngelxStitch.
1. Prologue: Who Is The Real Freak?

**(A/N) Hello, everyone, it is me, Wormtail96! I am here to give you all a parody of one of my favourite Disney films, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame!_ Now, of course, there is some strong ties to religion, and there is some dark stuff in here. But that is why I like the film. Anyway, I've chosen a quite unexpected character for Quasimodo, but I'm sure you will agree with it, as the story progresses! Please read on!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Who Is The Real Freak?**

_'Wormtail96 presents'_

As our story begins, we closed to parts of an interesting church. It is called Cartoonre Dame, a place that is well known and participated in all of Toon City, of The Cartoon Kingdom. As we go through the every life town of Toon City, we hear two people singing.

Two Voices: _**Morning in Toon City, the city awakes**_

_**To the bells of Cartoonre Dame**_

_**The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes**_

_**To the bells of Cartoonre Dame**_

As the camera zooms in, we see a fisher named Ickis **(A/N) From **_**Aaarrggh! Real Monsters!) **_fishing on a side of a bridge. Just then a fairy baker named Cosmo came out with bread and put them where the others are outside.

_**To the big bells as loud as the thunder**_

_**To the little bells soft as a psalm**_

_**And some say the soul of the city's**_

_**The toll of the bells**_

_**The bells of Cartoonre Dame**_

We now stop at a wagon where kids were watching a show happily. We then see two male figures in it.

The first was most bizarre being ever to be seen. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater. He also wore a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him was that he had a long, worm-like tail. He was called Wormtail96 (due to obvious reasons), a mad scientist/wizard with the I.Q. of 296.

The second was a 15-year-old teenager. He wore a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He wore a white mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the center of his Hazmat suits chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other. He was No Limit 5.

Right now, the duo were performing to the children of Toon City with puppet versions of themselves.

"Listen, those bell chimes are beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, and so many changing of moods." Wormtail96 said proudly about Cartoonre Dame's bells.

"But of course, they don't ring by themselves, you know." NL added happily.

"What do you mean?" Wormtail96 puppet and NL puppet asked.

"Well, what we mean, our puppet friends is that up there, high, high in the dark bell tower of Cartoonre Dame itselfs, there lies a mysterious bell ringer, that is so mysterious, some say you couldn't see him or her. And who is he or she you asked?"

"Who?"

"What could he or she be?" NL continued.

"What is he or she?" repeated the two puppets, interested.

"And how did he or she come to be there?" Wormtail96 continued on.

"How?"

"Oh, zip it, will ya?!" scolded Wormtail96 and NL as the kids giggled when they whack their puppets with a couple of stick.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, me and Wormtail, here, will tell you." NL smirked, crossing his arms.

Wormtail96, then said mysteriously, in a story-teller fassion, "It is a tale, a tale of a human...and a Freak," As Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 both grin almost wickedly, they continue to sing.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**Dark was the night when our tale was begun**_

* * *

Years ago on a snow night, Four people were traveling by boat. They were trying their best not to be seen, for you see, they were mystical beings (IE wizards, warlocks, witches, Shamans, Spellcasters of voo doo, etc) despised and hunted by the authority of Toon City, led by the most hated of them all. 

One of the people is a woman, who is about twenty-one-years-old. She had a pink dress, long blond hair, a gold crown, blue eyes, pink lipstick, and blue eyes. She was known as Princess Peach Toadstool. Right now, she was trying her best to calm her baby as to not alert the authority by the crying.

The second person was a toad servant about two feet tall, but unlike other toads, this one had a white moustache and wore a purple vest-like shirt, a red bow tie, and spectacles. His hat was also light brown and the spots on his hat were dark brown. His name was Toadsworth.

And the third person was a twenty-two-year-old man, who had brown hair, blue eyes, and a mustache. He also wore white gloves, a green shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, and a green cap that had a white circle with a bold green 'L' on it. The man was none other than Luigi.

"Quiet your daughter, Princess Peach. She could give us away." said Toadsworth in concern.

"Yeah, one wrong-a move and we're done-a for." agreed Luigi, worried that the authorities will ambush them at any moment.

"Quiet, little one." said Peach, trying to calm her child down.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**Four frightened mystical beings slid silently under**_

_**The docks near Cartoonre Dame**_

They got off of a boat and approached a seller. A man reached out a hand. He is some sort of plumber that had brown hair and a mustache and wore a red hat with an "M" logo that was beginning to fall down to his face because of the sweat pouring from his pores. He had blue eyes that shone with passion. Plus, he wore a red long sleeved shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown shoes. He was a mere twenty years old. His name was Mario Mario, Peach's husband.

"Quick, everyone. We will need four guilders for safe passage into Toon City!" said Mario, concerned.

Without warning however, a blaster-bolt stricks the stick in Mario's hand. The group looked around and were horrified to see that they were surrounded by many guards and soldiers, that came out of nowhere , and surrounding the group.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**But a trap had been laid for the mystical beings**_

_**And they gazed up in fear and alarm**_

_**At a figure whose clutches**_

_**Were iron as much as the bells**_

The group turned and gasped as they see a sinister figure coming out of the shadows. She was a women, who had green skin. She wore a black and purple robe that reached down to her feet and she had yellow eyes. Her eye shadow was purplish black. There was a ring of some sort on her right index finger. She had long red fingernails. She also had a dark hood that covered whatever hair she might have had. The collar of her robes was sticking up like that of Dracula's. There were two horns that were on her head and bat wing-like things on her neck. She carried a staff with a large, green sphere at the head.

"Judge Maleficent!" cried Toadsworth in horror.

Yes, it was Judge Maleficent, the one most feared in Toon City and the city's Minister of Justice.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**The bells of Toonre Dame**_

Chorus: _**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**Judge Maleficent longed**_

_**To purge the world**_

_**Of vice and sin**_

Chorus: _**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

As Maleficent glared at the mystical beings with hatred, the guards cuffed most of them. Only Peach remained freed. The woman looks frightened as her Toadsworth, Mario and Luigi get taken away by the guards of Toon City. She held onto her baby proteically.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**And he saw corruption**_

_**Ev'rywhere**_

_**Except within**_

"Bring these mystical vermin to the palace of justice!" hissed Maleficent evilly.

"You there, what are you hiding?" asked a guard rudely as he saw the baby in Peach's arms.

"Stolen treasure, no doubt! take them!" Maleficent ordered.

_"She ran", said Wormtail96 grimly._

Peach wasted no time. She ran as fast as she could, holding her young baby. Maleficent narrowed her eyes, as she got on her horse and chased her. Maleficent was not going to let a mystical being escape from her. She was feared and hated for very good reasons. Peach slid a little and ran the steps as Maleficent was almost upon her. Before Maleficent could get too close, Peach, with all her strength jumped over a steel fence. She sighs in relief. She saw Cartoonre Dame and ran to it. She knew those who claims sanctuary there was welcomed by the church and could not be touch by the authority of Toon City, not even Maleficent.

Chorus: _**Dies irae, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)**_

_**Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)**_

_**Teste David cum sibylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)**_

_**Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)**_

_**Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)**_

Peach arrived at the door and pounded on the door. She cried, hoping someone could hear her, "Sanctuary! please give up sanctuary!"

She turned and gasped in horror. Maleficent had got by the fence and ran towards her with her horse. "There you are!" she hissed.

A scared Peach tried to run off but Maleficent got close enough for him to seize half of the baby's blanket. Maleficent then struck Peach maliciously with her staff, resulting in the girl to let go and for her to hit the steps too hard. She stoped moving. She was now dead.

'Good riddance, to bad rubbish' thought Maleficent, knowing she rid the world of a mystical being. Then she heard the baby cry as she said, "What's this? A baby," She opens the blanket up to take a look. It looked like an ordinary Hawaiian girl with long raven hair, wearing a red muumuu with white leaf patterns on it. "Hmm, but I wonder..." Maleficent said, in a suspicious. After all, although the girl looked harmless, looks could always be decieving! Thus, Maleficent then pulled out a red coloured jewel, which she used to detect abnormality. The second Maleficent held the gem close to the girl, it glowed pitch-red! This meant that the baby girl was strongly affiliated with magic and voodoo. Maleficent gasped in horror at this. In fact, she closed the blanket so she could stop looking at this so called, 'Unholy creature'. She yelled, "It is a demon!"

Maleficent looked for a way. This baby must not grow up to be someone who will cause her trouble! He doesn't need another mystical being, running loose! Especially one with such great power! Maleficent saw a well nearby and an idea came to mind. It might not be the most honorable thing to do, but to her, it was the only way. She got off of the horse and walked to the well. All she needed to do was drop the baby and that would be it. She held it over the well planning to rid the world of it like she did Peach. Suddenly…

**"STOP!"**

_"Cried the archdeacon, Eduardo" said No Limit 5 with a grin._

Indeed, the person who stoped Maleficent from killing off the child was an Imaginary Friend. He looked like a muscular purple-furred male Minotaur wearing a pair of gray pants, gray boots, and a black belt with a white skull belt buckle. He also had an clerical collar. His name was Eduardo, the Archdeacon of the Cartoonre Dame church. He went outside to have a walk when he saw what Maleficent did. He decided to stop the Minister of Justice, before she committed yet another murderous act.

"This is an unholy demon! I am sending it back to the flames of Hades, where it belongs." stated Maleficent cruelly.

Eduardo, however, would have none of it as he kneeled down next to the dead girl as he sang now.

Eduardo: _**See there the innocent blood you have spilt**_

_**On the steps of Cartoonre Dame**_

"I am guiltless! She ran, I pursued!" protested Maleficent. Who is this Imaginary Friend to say she is guilty of anything?

Eduardo: _**Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt**_

_**On the steps of Cartoonre Dame**_

"My conscience is clear." scoffed Maleficent. Why should she be concerned about her own guilt, even though she said he doesn't have any?

Eduardo: _**You can lie to yourself and your minions**_

_**You can claim that you haven't a qualm**_

_**But you never can run from**_

_**Nor hide what you've done from the eyes**_

_**The very eyes of Toonre Dame**_

Chorus: _**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

Eduardo then nods sternly as he points. Maleficent looked and saw the statue figures that were all around Cartoonre Dame. Now, Maleficent was frightened. If she didn't know any better, she could suspect that these statues were looking accusedly at him. One false move could be a bad one.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**And for one time in her live**_

_**Of power and control**_

Chorus: _**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**Maleficent felt a twinge of fear**_

_**For her immortal soul**_

Maleficent grew more frightened as she spots a statue of a lady holding a child. It looked like the statue was staring at him, most likely hating him for what she has done. A lightning bolted. Maleficent knew then she could not kill the child, even if she wanted to.

"Very well, then. What must I do?" asked Maleficent.

Eduardo then picked up Peach's dead body. He intended to give her a proper burial. After all, even if she was a mystical being, she was still a child of the lord.

"You should care for the child, and raise as your own, thus to make up for this deed." stated Eduardo sternly.

"What?! I'd be settled with this daughter this child of..." Maleficent stoped a bit. She was a respected member of the authority and if he was seen taken care of this creature, she would lose what she gained through fear and the usual. Of course, he had no other choice. But how to make sure she was not seen with this...this demon? Maleficent then came up with a solution. "Very well, then. But on the condition that you let him live with you, in your church

"Live here? Well, alright, but where?" asked Eduardo.

"Somewhere, Anywhere" Maleficent then took a look at Cartoonre Dame. Where could he put the child so she would be easily hidden? As she thinks this, he sings himself.

Maleficent: _**Just so she's kept locked away**_

_**Where no one else can see**_

She soon saw the bell tower, and an idea came to her head as Maleficent said, "The bell tower perhaps. And who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways." She smirked as he looked at the baby as she then continued to sing.

Maleficent: _**Even this villainous creature may**_

_**Yet prove one day to be**_

**_Of use to me..._**

* * *

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 continued their story back in the present as they preform a little puppet show for the kids as usual. Wormtail96 held a puppet of Maleficent holding the child.  
Wormtail96 said, "To make sure Maleficent would remind the child how much of an outcast she was, she gave the child a cruel name. A name that means Abnormal...Lilo!" 

As the puppet show continued, the young baby now grew up up to be a Nine-year-old girl, who ringed the bells as Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 finished their song up.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**Now here is a riddle to guess if you can**_

_**Sing the bells of Cartoonre Dame**_

_**Who is the Freak and who is the Human?**_

Wormtail96, No Limit 5, and Chorus: _**Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells**_

_**Bells, bells, bells, bells**_

_**Bells of Cartoonre Dame!!!**_

As the song came to a close, we go from the puppet show to the bell tower as the actual bells ring loudly in the tower. We see the mysterious Lilo ringing them as she did since the day he knew how. As the bell rang on, the title appeared...

**_The Child of Cartoonre Dame_**

* * *

**(A/N) Well that's the start! So who's the real Freak, here, Hmmm? Anyway, next chapter, we see more of Lilo's life under her carrer, Maleficent! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter One: Lilo's Dream

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter One of _'The Child of Cartoonre Dame', _everyone! Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Lilo's Dream**

Years has passed since Maleficent had started to raise Lilo, and since then, the child had grown up to know much. But by growing up to know much, I mean learning the wrong things, but we that shall be looked more in depth that later.

A small girl came out of the bell tower of Cartoonre Dame itself. She was a Hawaiian girl who had long raven hair, and wore a red muumuu with leave patterns and wore sandals. Her name was Lilo, the same girl who was raised by Maleficent. Lilo smiled. Today, hopefully, was a very special day.

She walked on until she sees a small baby Murkrow whose was currently resting in a statue's mouth. Lilo giggled. She had been watching the baby Murkrow for a little while and now today was a special day for this one.

"Hey there, little guy." said Lilo. The Murkrow saw Lilo and chirped happily. He was afraid of Lilo, becuase she was kind to it. "Today's the big day, isn't it? Are you ready to fly, yet?" The Murkrow just chirped in concern. It wanted to fly but did not want to leave Lilo.

Lilo frowned as she could tell what the baby Murkrow was thinking. She said, "Oh, come on, trust me, today is great day to try." She picked up the Murkrow as she continued, "If I wanted any day to fly, this would be it. Today's The Festival of Fools!"

Lilo grinned as he showed the bird some activity below. Today was the day of the annual Festival of Fools, where people would go out and be fools. The Murkrow looked concerned however.

"Yeah. It's so fun with juggles, music, and dancing." said Lilo with a chuckle. But she then sighed. For you see, she dreamed of one day being allowed to go out into the open and be along the people. Sadly, her master and the one who took care of her, Maleficent, refused her request and always found a way to make Lilo stay.

Lilo let the Murkrow go slowly. The bird Pokemon's instincts took over as it began to flaps its wings. The Murkrow smiled, then realized what it was doing. Alarmed, the bird returned to Lilo' hand. The Murkrow looked as it saw another flock Murkrows flying by, in a 'V' pattern. He smiled, wanting to fly with them.

"Come on, off you go, little guy. No one should stay locked up here forever!" insisted Lilo with a smile. The Murkrow nodded as it began to fly off, at last. Lilo smiled, but then looked sad. The bird was lucky. It got to fly around free, while she had to remain trapped in Cartoonre Dame. She hoped to leave...one day.

Suddenly, some spitting and coughing could be heard. Lilo turned as she saw that the statue the bird was in had came to life. It turned into a male Lama, that had red and black wool. His name was Kuzco.

"Oh, dude, finally! I thought he was gonna stay forever! My mouth is gonna take forever to get out all the feathers!" yelled Kuzco in disgust as he continued spitting out feathers.

Chuckling was then heard as another statue transformed. It turned into a dude pirate, who wore pirate attire, with a red bandanna and his hair was in braids. He also had a black moustache and beard. His name was Jack Sparrow.

"Well, come on, mate, you asked for the moment you left your mouth open while sleeping." said Jack in amusement. Kuzo then glared at his friend.

"Very amusing. Go go scare a Nun!" snapped Kuzco. He noticed Lilo looking down to the crowd below and stood next to her. "Hey, what's going on below, Lilo? Is there a street fight? A flogging?"

"Nothing more than a festival."

"Oh, you mean the Feastival of Fools?!"

Lilo sighed sadly as she said, "Yeah. That's the one."

"Oh, yeah! Pour the whine and cut the cheese." said Kuzco, grinning. He loved the Feastival of Fools, as it had everything he ever enjoyed.

"You got that right. It's a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk." said Jack as he nods,

"Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F!"

"Of course. That's what I do here. Watch." said Lilo, groaning as she walked in. What fun is it to watch the Feastival of Fools? It's all the same for her.

"Oh, look, a mime." said Kuzco, grinning devilishly. He was about to spit, but Jack covered his mouth and gave him a stern look. Kuzco groaned as he was forced to swallow. He hated it when Jack ruined his fun! As Jack then let go, both of them noticed Lilo going back inside.

"Hey, Lilo? What's going on with you?" asked Kuzco as he and Jack looked concerned for their friend.

"Yeah. You always watch the festival with us." said Jack in concern. He knew Lilo was depressed, being here the longest after all. Of course, Lilo did not bother to answer.

"What's with her?" said Kuzci

"Maybe she's sick." Jack guessed.

"Ha! No." A girl came in. The sixth person was a Japanese rockstar girl who had blue gothic hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt with a skull on it, spiked wristbands and a black skirt. Her name was Yumi, another statue that can come to life. "Come on, if 9 years of listening to you two hasn't made her sick by now, nothing will!"

"True, Love, but Lilo, over there's always enjoyed watching the Festivals of Fools. It's always a highlight for her," Jack agreed, but still annoyed by Yumi's remark towards him and Kuzco..

"Yeah, but what good is watching the party if you never get to go to hear it?" Yumi stoped as she looked annoyed. A bunch of owls about to stand all over her. The owls always wanted to use her for a place to sit on. She shooed them away yelling, "Get out of here! Get away from me, go on, you filthy buzzards!" Once the owls left, Yumi continued, "The kid's not made of stone, like us!"

The three statues agreed. They then went inside. They saw Lilo sitting in front of a table looking depressed. In front of him were models of the city and figures. It was a hobby of Eduardo. He liked to make them and play with him.

Yumi put a hand on Lilo's shoulder and said smoothly, "Lilo, come one, what's the matter? You want to tell me all about it?"

"Oh, Yumi. I...I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all" said Lilo with a sigh.

"Well then, if you don't wanna watch, did you ever think about going there instead?"

Lilo looked surprised. He woulda been excited but instead, she looked concerned. She said, "Yumi, you know me! I'll never fit down there. I'm not…normal."

"Oh, Lilo, Lilo, Lilo..." Yumi noticed a bird landing in front of her. She shooed it off yelling, "Hey! I want a moment with the girl, if you don't mind!"

"Come on, Lilo, quite beating around the bell tower. What do we have to do? Paint your fresco?" asked Kuzco.

"Lilo, as your best mates and guardians for years, we insist that you go to the festival." said Jack. He wouldn't be happy unless Lilo went to see the festival itself.

"Wait, Me?!" asked Lilo in disbelief.

"No, the Pope." said Kuzco sarcastically as he pops a figure of the Pope to Eduardo's mouth. "Of course, you!!"

"Yes. It would be a very Pope-pourri of educational experience." said Jack with a grin.

"Wine, women, and songs." Kuzco said, while juggling figures

"You can learn identify various regional cheeses."

"Bobbing for apples!" said Kuzco, excited.

"And indigenous folk songs." added Jack.

"Play a game of dunk the monk." added Kuzco as he took a bucket of water and slamed it on Jack's head, getting on his nerves a bit.

Yumi rolled her eyes. Those two could be so immature, at times. She continued, "Take a word of advice the old spectator. "Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah, sure you are magical and all, but you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Jacky-boy?" Kuzco asked.

"True, but if you chip, do we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?" added Jack as he got the bucket off. He then shoved the bucket over Kuzco's head.

Yumi chuckles as she continues, "Anyway, it's easy. Just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and…"

Lilo groans as she interrupted, "Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing?"

"What?" asked the statues at once.

"My Master, Maleficent." groaned Lilo, as she picked up a figure of Maleficent.

"Oh, right." groaned the statue realizing she was right. They knew Maleficent had forbidden the poor girl from leaving the bell tower. If Maleficent were to catch Lilo in the open, it would be bad news for little Lilo.

"Well, when she says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does she mean 'never ever'?" asked Jack, hoping to catch a loophole.

"Never _ever, _and she hates the Feastiva; of Fools. She'd be furious if I even asked to go." said Lilo sadly.

Kuzco grinned as he said, "Well, no one said that you _had _to ask..."

"Oh, boy..." said Lilo. She knew what Kuzco was thinking...and looked concerned.

"Here's how it goes; you sneak out..."

"I can't, Kuzco..."

"And then you sneak back in!" concluded Kuzco eagerly.

"Yeah! I like where this is going! Maleficent won't know you were out of the bell tower." said Yumi, liking this idea.

"Well, yes! But what if I get caught?" asked Lilo, freaking out.

"Well, better beg forgiveness than to ask permission." said Jack with a shrug.

"Just wear a disguise and be yourself!" insisted Kuzco as he got a cloak and put it around himself. "There has to be other kids like you in the festival. Besides, what Maleficent doesn't know, can't hurt you."

"Ignorance the bliss." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking," Kuzco glared daggers at Jack for what he just remarked.

"Like you said before, nobody want to stay cooped up here forever." insisted Yumi, reminding Lilo what she told the Murkrow before.

Lilo paused and thought about this. If she went, there was the possibility that Maleficent could find her and she would get into serious trouble? But if she didn't go to the festival...she would miss out, entirely. Lilo knew then that Yumi and the others were right. If the Murkrow shouldn't have stayed cooped up in the bell tower forever, why should she?

You're right! I'll go!" Lilo said eagerly, resulting in her friends to cheer. She headed inside the bell tower and he began to make plans. "I'll get cleaned up!" Her friends cheered again. "I'll stroll down the stairs. I'll march through the door and...?"

Lilo was cut short however as a familiar figure appeared, making her tremble in alarm. It was Maleficent! The Minister of Justice always come by to visit Lilo to raise and trained her. Lilo looked alarmed as she forgot that Maleficent was to come today.

"Good morning, Lilo." said Maleficent with a smile that could kill Lilo, if possible.

"Oh, good morning, Master" said Lilo as she back up a bit. She saw that her friends had turned back to stone. They always did that so that no one, but Lilo, would know about their secret.

"My dear Lilo, who ever were you talking to, just now?"

"Oh...just my friends."

"I see..." said Maleficent as she observed the statues, and tapped the stone of Jack. She knew Lilo liked to talk to the statues and liked to tease her on one fact. "Lilo, do remind me: what are your friends made out of?"

"Stone." said Lilo with a sigh, knowing she and Maleficent had been through this many times before.

"Yes. Now tell me, does stone have the ability to talk?"

"No, it doesn't."

Maleficent smiled as he said. "Very good; You are a smart girl." She then went to a table nearby and took out a basket. "Now then, time for lunch."

Lilo grabbed a tray where she usually put her dishes at. She came back to the table and placed each dish in front of Lex.

Maleficent took out a book as she said, "Shall we review your alphabet, today?"

"Oh, yes master. I would like that very much." groaned Lilo. By alphabet, meaning words that Maleficent knew would make the poor girl feel bad, abnormal, ect.

"Very well, A..." Maleficent began.

"Abomination." Lilo responded.

"B..."

"Blasphemy?"

"C..."

"Contrition," Lilo didn't _really _know what that word meant, but presumed it meant her, but in a bad way.

"D..." Maleficent continued.

"Damnation." Lilo nearly gagged as it had a nasty word in it. Maleficent informed him that the word 'damnation' wasn't bad at all, but is always meant to be a kind word. But Jack presumed otherwise.

Maleficent nodded, as she continued, "E..."

"Eternal damnation." added Lilo, nearly gagging at that word for the same reason.

"Very good. Now, F..."

"Festival!" said Lilo with a smile.

Unfortunately, she realized to her horror that she said a bad thing as this resulted in Maleficent spitting out her drink. Looking at Lilo, sternly, as he wiped her bottom jaw with a napkin, she asked, "What was it, that you just said?"

"Uh...forgiveness." said Lilo thinking, hoping Maleficent would be fooled by it.

Unfortunately, Maleficent knew what she heard as she remarked, "Now, do not lie, Lilo. I knew you said festival."

"Wha-?! Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" yelped Lilo alarmed and concerned.

Maleficent sighed in annoyance as she closed the book and got up, "You are thinking about going to the festival, am I correct?"

As Maleficent walked away, Lilo followed her as she said, "It's just that…you go every year. I mean, what could it hurt if I just slipped in?"

Maleficent sighed in annoyance as she turned around saying, "Lilo, you must understand. I am a public official. As just, I must go. But I can assure you that I don't enjoy a moment of it." Maleficent continued to walk down the stairs as Lilo continued to follow behind her. "You must understand. The festival is full Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a swallow, drunken stupor!"

Lilo gulped in concern as Maleficent continued to walk outside while she is still at the bell tower. The bell ringer tried her best to fix things as she said, "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to anger you."

"Daniel, can't you understand. "When your heartless mother abandon you, as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And really, Lilo, is this the thanks for taking you in and raising you as my daughter?" Maleficent knew this was ironic as she tried to do the same thing to Lilo, years before.

Lilo stood next to Maleficent, her head hung down as she said, "I am really sorry, master."

"Oh, my dear Lilo, you do not know what it's like out there. I do…I do," As Maleficent looked at the view, she began to sing.

Maleficent: _**The world is cruel**_

_**The world is wicked**_

_**It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city**_

_**I am your only friend**_

As Lilo listened, absorbing what her master was saying, Maleficent grinned as she continued to sing.

Maleficent: _**I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you**_

_**I who look upon you without fear**_

_**How can I protect you, girl, unless you**_

_**Always stay in here**_

_**Away in here?**_

Going back inside, Lilo looked at Maleficent as she followed, still listening to the stuff her master had to say.

"Remember what I have taught you, Lilo, all these years." explained Maleficent.

Maleficent: _**You are different**_

Lilo: _**I am different**_

Maleficent: _**And you are abnormal**_

Lilo: _**And I am abnormal**_

Maleficent: _**And these are crimes**_

_**For which the world**_

_**Shows little pity**_

_**You do not comprehend**_

Lilo: _**You are my one defender**_

Lilo listened as she picked up a few figures, including one of her own likeness.

Maleficent: _**Out there they'll revile you**_

_**As a freak**_

Lilo: _**I am a freak**_

Maleficent: _**Out there they will hate**_

_**And scorn and jeer**_

Lilo: _**Only a freak**_

Maleficent: _**Why invite their calumny**_

_**And consternation?**_

_**Stay in here**_

_**Be faithful to me**_

Lilo: _**I'm faithful**_

Maleficent: _**Grateful to me**_

Lilo: _**I'm grateful**_

Maleficent moved the figures out of the way so she would have room for the basket she was holding. Now she took the figure of Lilo out of the bell ringer's small hands.

Maleficent: _**Do as I say**_

_**Obey**_

Maleficent and Lilo: _**And stay**_

_**In here**_

Lilo: _**I'll stay**_

_**In here**_

Maleficent now put the figure in the model of Cartoonre Dame. As she gave a stern glare at Lilo, Maleficent now took her leave.

"You are good to me, master. I'm sorry for what I asked." said Lilo, trying to make amends with Maleficent .

"Of course. You are forgiven." said Maleficent with a grin, once again, foiling any attempts for her to leave. Before she left, she gave the thing she raised some more words, "Just remember, Lilo, this is your sanctuary."

Maleficent nods as she leaft the bell tower. Lilo thought about what Maleficent said. Then she thought about what her friends had said. He mumbled, "My sanctuary..."

Looking up at the bells, Lilo then began to sing once more.

Lilo: _**Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone**_

_**Gazing at the people down below me**_

Lilo now climbed up the bell tower to take a look. She smiled as the festival was about to be held soon.

Lilo: _**All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone**_

_**Hungry for the histories they show me**_

_**All my life I memorize their faces**_

_**Knowing them as they will never know me**_

_**All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day**_

_**Not above them**_

_**But part of them**_

Lilo picked up a few figures and looked outside to take another look at the festival. She smiled. She really wanted to be down there. She really did.

Lilo: _**And out there**_

_**Living in the sun**_

_**Give me one day out there**_

_**All I ask is one**_

_**To hold forever**_

Sliding, she greeted her friends who waited until now to come back to life. Both Kuzco and Jack smiled as Lilo hugged them both happily.

Lilo: _**Out there**_

_**Where they all live unaware**_

_**What I'd give**_

_**What I'd dare**_

_**Just to live one day out there**_

The camera moved from Lilo to a quick view of Toon City. We see a lot of people and animals doing whatever.

_**Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives**_

_**Through the roofs and gables I can see them**_

_**Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives**_

_**Heedless of the gift it is to be them**_

_**If I was in their skin**_

_**I'd treasure ev'ry instant**_

Lilo smiled as dhe slid down a water pole nearby, with the magical powers that she possessed and looking at the city, liking every moment of it.

_**Out there**_

_**Strolling by the Seine**_

_**Taste a morning out there**_

_**Like ordinary people**_

Lilo laughed as she splashed water onto her face and looked at the stoned men. She now began to weave a cloud underneath her feet and flew her way to the top of Cartoonre Dame, like she did many times before.

_**Who freely walk about there**_

_**Just one day and then**_

_**I swear I'll be content**_

_**With my share**_

Now Lilo flew down, jumped off the cloud, and ran in front of Cartoonre Dame, smiling her widest of smiles.

_**Won't resent**_

_**Won't despair**_

_**Old and bent**_

_**I won't care**_

_**I'll have spent**_

_**One day**_

_**Out there**_

A flock of Murkrow flew by as the camera zoomed from Lilo. Lilo smiled. No matter, she would go out there no matter what. And it looked like today was the day.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, it appears that Maleficent's attempts to try to keep Lilo in the bell tower are going to be in vain, pretty soon. Also, in the next chapter, we meet two Trogs who will have an impact on Lilo's life. You know who I am talking about (Winks). Read and Review, folks!)**


	3. Chapter Two:War Heroine and Magical Trog

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Two of _The Child of Cartoonre Dame! _Here, we meet up with the characters playing Phebus and Esmerelda! Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**War Heroine and Magical Trog**

In the downtown part of Toon City, it was likely that you would see people, aliens and animals doing something like working, shopping, etc. So it was uncommon for someone to be wandering around getting lost and such.

The person we are talking about was a female Trog. She was pink in color except for her chest area, which was a light lavender color except for a silver 'V' in the middle of it. Her eyes were a blue color, and she had long antennae. She also wore a light-mauve and dark violet jumpsuit, and a crimson cape. She was Angel, captain of the guard.

Near Angel was a creature that looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a frog with red boots, green skin, a white stomach, red scales, and a red saddle on its back. It was named Yoshi, Angel's best use of transportation.

Angel looked around and frowns. This place had changed since she had left. She got rid of the map as she said, "Oh, this is just typical. I mean, you leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." Angel, seeing two guards passing by, tried to talk to them, "Hey, excuse me, you guys? Ya see, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Do you know where..." But Angel then frowned as the guards didn't answer and passed by. She groaned as he said, "I'll take that as a 'no', then."

Angel and Yoshi kept on walking, hoping to find the place they needed to be at. They then heard some music playing. As they entered an area, they soon come upon eight Trogs and one Digimon dancing with fire, conjuring magic, and doing whatnot.

One of them was a Trog that looked like a dark blue koala with big, long ears. He had big, black eyes, razor sharp teeth, and darker blue patterns on his back. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was a lighter blue, while the rest of his fur was a darker blue. He had antennas, an extra pair of arms, and quills coming out of his back. He wore a red and yellow jumpsuit. His name was Stitch.

The second was a Trog that looked like a dark red koala with big, long ears. He had big, black eyes, a dark red snout, razor sharp yellow teeth, and darker red patterns on his back. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was a lighter red, while the rest of his fur was a darker red. He had crooked antennas, frilly ears, an extra pair of arms, and quills coming out of his back. He wore a black and red jumpsuit. His name was Leroy, Stitch's brother.

The third was a Trog that had a mint green outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a white/cream. He had a hammer-shark-styled head, with two long, curved horns, and a purple snout. He also had a white/cream streak of fur in-between his eyes. He wore a cyan and light-purple jumpsuit. His name was Shoe.

The fourth was a Trog, that has fur which was black in color except for around his eyes, his mouth and his stomach area, which were a deep violet color. His eyes were a bloody red color, and the insides of his ears were a light purple color. A silver earring was visible on his left ear, and a silver watch of some kind was visible on his right wrist. His claws were sharper than Stitch's, and were a darker color of purple than the rest of his purple-colored areas. The tips of the Trog's ears were light purple in color. He also had a long set of antennae like Angel's, only they were striped with stripes of dark purple. His name was Shadeigo

The fifth was a Trog that looked like a brown version of Stitch with parts of Angel mixed into him (I.E., antennae, paws and his body is part of Angel's as well as part of Stitch's.), he also had a long, bushy tail like Shadeigo's, his eyes were yellow in color and he was wearing a blue and yellow colored cloak, a tall, brown, steepled hat, dark brown boots and dark brown gloves. He was also holding a dark blue staff that had a grey colored star at the end of it. His cloak mostly hid his face from view. He was around the size of Frenchfry or maybe a bit taller than Mr. Stenchy. The point was, that he was short. His name was Mage.

The sixth was a Trog that had smallish antennae that were tipped with an orange and yellow stripe and small bat-like ears. Her fur was lime green in color with blue markings on her elbows and knees, peach patches over her eyes, a peach colored chest and a peach 'V' shaped marking on her forehead. Her name was Bonnie, Mage's girlfriend.

The seventh was a Gatomon with a black tailring instead of the normal golden tailring a Gatomon usually sports. She also had clouded blue eyes. She was Gatomontwo, Shadeigo's girlfriend.

The eigth was a Trog that looked like Angel, except that she had dark plum coloured fur and light violet coloured inner fur. Like Leroy, her teeth were yellow, she was slightly muscular compared to other female Trogs, she had an upside down 'V' symbol on her chest, her long pulled-back antennas were seriously crooked, and she had frilly ears. She also had the same gawkish features like Leroy does. She was Devil, Leroy's girlfriend, and Angel's little sister

The ninth was a Trog that looked somewhat like a red koala. He had big, long ears, and big, black eyes. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was yellow and had dark-red patterns on his back. He had a cone shaped head, razor sharp teeth, and a purple snout. He was called Scorpio, or sometimes called 6-2-7.

Angel could see that these magicians were earning money by performimg magic, and she wasn't suprised to see her little sister, Devil, there. Ever since they were little, Devil had always liked magical stuff.

Mage, Shoe and Shadeigo weaved some pink smoke, and with a puff, it turned into a shimmering image of light that took the form of a scorpion. They then pulled out a hat where the money is being thrown at. Angel tossed one coin into the hat. As she began to take her leave, she saw Stitch and her eyes widen a bit. Stitch saw this and winked at her. Angel looked at him like she has a crush on him or something. Fact was: She did.

Angel was about to say something but Scorpio whistled in alarm. The music and stuff stopped for a good reason: guards were approaching! They knew Maleficent hated magicians, dancers, and those who performe street-tricks, and ordered her men to suspect anything related to it.

The group began their leave, with Leroy saying, announcing their leave "And then we ran!" but as Mage was dragging the hat, some coins fell out.

"Oh, now this is just great!" yelped Mage, alarmed and sarcastic. He turned to the others, "I need some help here!" Stitch and the others came back to help, but two guards steped up in front of them. One of them was a lime-green skinned monster, with long pointy ears, feet, and claws. He also had a long, pointy nose. He wore long blue nightgown (under his armor) and a red fezz hat. He was the Boogeyman, The Grim Reaper's high-school rival.

The second guard is looked like a big, fat, red devil, with a big nose, yellow eyes and wore no pants. He was called The Red Guy.

"Well, well, what do we got here?" sneered Boogey as he glares at the hat with the money in it.

"Alright, come clean! Were'd ya get the money, punks!" Red Guys snapped, as if he were an LA cop.

"Well, for your info, fat boy, I earned it!" snapped Stitch in annoyance.

"Puh-lease! Magical weirdoes like you, don't earn money." Red rolled his eyes.

"Well, from the way I see it, there are three possibilities. One: you stole it, Two: you stole it, or Three: YOU STOLE IT!!!" yelled Boogey as he grabbed Stitch by the ears.

"Oh, ho, You would know a lot about stealing!" snapped Stitch. Angel looked concerned as she had seen stuff like this before. She knew what was about to happen.

"Troublemaking Trog!" roared Boogey as he was about to take the money. Despite Stitch slashing and clawing Boogeyman in the jaw, Red Guy refused to let go. "Okay, Trog! Let's see if a few days in the stocks will cool you down!"

"Let 'em go, ya creeps!" yelled Bonnie, Devil and Gatomontwo, as they attacked Boogey.

Mage pulled out his staff and yelled, _"Expelliamus", _an orange magical blast shot out of his staff, and blasted Red Guy, causing him to release Stitch.

Stitch got free as he and his friends and brother made a run for it, knowing Boogeyman and Red Guy wouldn't be down for long. Before the two could give chase, a familiar dinosaur got in their way.

"Yoshi, sit!" Yoshi obeyed as he sat on Boogey. The Boogeyman screamed as he ended up in a mud puddle. Angel gasps as she pretended to looked shocked. "Oh, so sorry about that! My Yoshi, hear, can be less disciplined sometimes! Can't take him anywhere! Bad dinosaur, bad Yoshi!"

Boogey and Red Guy looked humiliated as people nearby laughed at their dismay. Stitch and his friends snickered (minus Devil). Whoever that girl was, just saved them. However, Devil merely glared at Angel, being that she was her big sister, and that Devil knew her all too well. To but it simple, Devil and Angel, never really got along.

"Come on, let's get out of hear, before something else happens." Shoe said to his group. Stitch and the others nodded in agreement as they alll made a run to hide.

"Red, don't just stand there! Deal with that smart alleck!" exclaimed Boogey angrily as he tried to get free.

"So, you think you're funny, eh?! Well I'll show you!" roared Red, as he got a lightsaber out.

Angel rolled her eyes and quickly got out her lightsaber, "You were saying, Red?"

"Captain Angel, ma'am!" yelped Red in alarm. He saluted, bonking himself doing so. He looked embarrassed as he said, "My apologise! I didn't recognize you! At your service, ma'am!"

"Good." Angel smiled, seeing how the guards were more cooperated now. Looking at Boogey, who was shocked that he had ordered Red Guy to almost injure the new captain, Angel said, "Now then, if you aren't so busy, I need to be taken to the Palace of Justice, got it?"

After Boogey got freed from under Yoshi, he and Red quickly caused people and animals to move for Angel. Red Guy and Boogey then lead Angel and Yoshi to the palace itself. The female Trog spotted a couple of coins nearby and picked them up. She spotted some poor people nearby and felt pity for them. As she walked by, she dropped the coins in the hat they had.

When she left, she failed to see the poor people removing their hoods and grinning. They were Stitch and their friends in disguise.

"Well, come one, now, everyone. I must give that sister of Devil's some more credit. She gave back our money." observed Leroy, pulling out a snake-based hip-flask, and took a long drought of it.

"Well, I have concerns about her though. Whether she's my sister or not, she's one of _them_." said Devil with a frown.

"Indeed. I have a feeling she's going to come back to haunt us one day." said Shadeigo in concern.

* * *

At the Palace of Justice, Boogey and Red Guy had arrived, having led Angel there. Although it was supposed to be a palace, to Angel, it was more like a fortress of fear. Red Guy and Boogey left Angel alone so she could speak to Maleficent. Angel opened the door and found the dungeon. She saw Maleficent in there, speaking to one of guards, who was a giant green anthro-dinosaur, wearing armour, named General Scales.

"And remember one thing, Scales." Maleficent instructed as she began to take her leave.

"And that is, ma'am?" asked Scales in his dark Australian accent, as he saluted, while holding a chained whip.

"You must ease up and wait between lashes. Otherwise, the older sting will make her dull to the new." said Maleficent, smirking evilly.

"Oh, good. I was hoping for that. As you wish, ma'am." Scales said, grinning evilly. He went back to his work. Angel cringed as Scales continued whipping the prisoner. Somehow, she didn't think going into the dungeon was a good idea at this point.

Maleficent saw Angel and grinned. She said, "Ah, so this is the great Captain Angel. You are back from the Anti-Toons Wars, I presume."

"Oh, yeah. Reporting for duty, as ordered, ma'am." said Angel, regaining her captain composure.

"Good. Your service record precedes you, Angel. I expect nothing but the best from a war heroine of your caliber."

Angel chuckled as she said, "Trust me. You'll have it, ma'am. I can guarantee it."

"I hope so. For you see, my last captain of the guard was...a bit of a disappointment to say the least." Maleficent sighed. Angel cringed as she heared another cracked whip and a very painful scream. The female Trog could guess who that scream came from. Maleficent then said, "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll do the pleasures of whipping my men to shape.

"Oh, yeah. Right. I'll...make sure I do that." said Angel, trying her best to laugh at Maleficent's joke.

* * *

As the two went outside, Maleficent frowned as she said, "You come to Toon City in her darkest hour, Captain. You must understand that. Only a firm hand can save the weak-minded from being easily misled." 

"Uh, what do you mean by, 'Misled' ma'am?" asked Angel, puzzled. She wondered where Maleficent was going by that.

"Look Captain…Mystical beings. Magicians, warlocks, wizards, magical creatures, whatever. These things live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways to inflame peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped!" snarled Maleficent as she glared at Stitch and his group, still playing music and perfoming street magic. Of course, Maleficent added, "Granted, I too, was born with magical power. BUT, I was raised, and was taught in the church to use these powers for the greater good

"I see..." Angel trailed off. She then frowned as she added, "Wait. I was summoned from the wars to deal with mystical beings?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes as he added, "Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For fourteen years, I've been taking care of the Mystical beings, one…by…one." Maleficent then squashed three bugs that were crawling nearby. Then, to continue her point, she fliped over a title. Angel looked disgusted as she saw a lot of bugs that were hidden by that tile. Maleficent continued, "And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within these walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

"Okay, so what do you intend to do about it when you find this, ma'am?" Angel asked. Of course, the Trog knew she shouldn't have bothered to ask as Maleficent gave an evil smile, then crushed all the bugs with the tile instantly. Angel cringed some more. She didn't like that answer, but instead said, "Ah, well, never mind. You make your point quite vividly, ma'am."

"Good. This is what I like about you, Captain. Now..." Before Maleficent could continue, loud music was heard as people cheered happily. Maleficent groaned in annoyance. She knew what this meant. "Ah, well, that will be saved for later. I must intend to my...public duties. Tell me, have you ever been to a festival, Captain?"

"Well, not recently." answered Angel with a grin. She liked festivals and expected that Maleficent was intending to invite her. She wasn't disappointed.

"Good, then this should be quite education for you. Come with me, please." With that, Maleficent left as Angel followed to head to the festival.

They don't know that this was going to be one festival they would never forget.

* * *

**(A/N) Alright, next chapter is the festival, where Lilo tries to attend and be herself...with some hilarious results. **

**Also, I need to point this out, becuase it is VERY important. On Saturday, I am going to Cormwall for two weeks, for my Summer Holiday. And I dought I will get the next chapter up by Friday, anyway. Since I will be away, I will not be able to update this fic and my other fics, for a while. But if I come across a Cyber Cafe, I will try to go on and review a few of the stories. So anyway, I am sorry for the inconvenience, but it will be quite a while before I update. **

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter Three: A Nutty Festival

**(A/N) I-AM-BACK, EVERYBODY!!!!!! (Applause) Yep, I've had a nice two-week trip to Cornwall, and I'm all rested up and ready to start writting fanfictions, once again!! Well, then, it is time to act foolish and like nutters as we represent and celebrate...the Feastival of Fools!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Nutty Festival**

As the people got ready for the festival, no one noticed someone climbing down one of the Cartoonre Dame pillars wearing a cloak. It was Lilo. She decided to do what her friends requested and snuck out. She had memorized Maleficent's schedule and knew what time to be back before her master discovered that she was missing. Besides, a little fun wouldn't hurt, right?

As Lilo climbed down, she took a peek at the festival itself. As it did, a song began to play.

Crowd: _**Come one, come all!**_

_**Leave your loops and milking stools**_

_**Coop the hens and pen the mules**_

Lilo took a look up and smiled. Jack, Kuzco, and Yumi were waving at her, wishing her good luck. Lilo, smiling, waved back and continued looking.

_**Come one, come all!**_

_**Close the churches and the schools**_

_**It's the day for breaking rules**_

Lilo let go and landed on another pillar so she could take a closer look holding onto a rope. Unfortunately, she didn't stay there for long as the rope untied all of the sudden. Lilo yelped in alarm as she swung down. She landed safely all right. Unfortunately, it was in front of the crowd. Lilo took her hood off and looked confused as the madness began.

_**Come and join the Feast of...**_

Suddenly, two familiar figures appeared in a puff of purple and blue smoke in front of the crowd. It was Wormtail96 and No Limit 5, the same two people who narrated Lilo's story at the beginning.

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5: _**Fools!**_

The people cheered madly as the music played faster. As both Wormtail and NL laughed like a couple of fools, the flags were pulled down as the festival got under way. Lilo, getting shocked out of her wits by all the sudden change of mood, tried to dash off but people were getting in her way. Before she could try to run for it again, Wormtail and NL laughed as he grabbed him by her arms, dancing and singing.

_**Once a year we throw a party here in town**_

_**Once a year we turn all Toonatopia upside down**_

_**Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown**_

_**Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day**_

When Wormtail and NL spotted Lilo sneaking away, they smirked a bit. They decided to have a little fun with Lilo as they showed off their goofiness, much to the girl being creeped out.

_**It's the day the devil in us gets released**_

_**It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest**_

_**Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!**_

Lilo tried her best to escape Wormtail and NL's goofiness. She stoped and looked confused as she saw Blik, Gordon, and Waffle the cats, walking like owners...using their own owners as pets. Lilo looked more confused. What kind of festival was this, anyway?

Crowd: _**Topsy turvy!**_

Wormtail96: _**Ev'rything is upsy daysy!**_

Lilo took a look and shouted, yanking on her own hair "This is all crazy!!" She saw Spongebob laughing in his trademark laugh, as he rode a horse that seems to have two rear-ends!

Crowd: _**Topsy turvy!**_

No Limit 5: _**Ev'ryone is acting crazy**_

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5: _**Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet**_

_**That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day**_

Lilo was running through some tents, looking embarrassed as she ran out of one where girls were doing the can-can. However, as she went into another one, she ended up right where Stitch, Shoe, Mage, Shadeigo and Leroy were getting magical items ready for a performance, Devil, Bonnie and Gatomontwo were putting different clothes on, while Scorpio was reading a magical book. Lilo accidentally fell, removing a curtain revealing Bonnie, putting on a dress. She and the others turned and looked surprised.

"Oh, my, are you okay?" asked Stitch surprised.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to barge in like that!" yelped Lilo, nervously hiding herself from view.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? Let me see."

"No, don't! That's not necessary!" yelped Lilo, fearing she may scare Stitch, just due to the fact she was a mystical being. Of course, Stitch pulled the Lilo's hood down. To her surprise, Stitch didn't back away in a creeped-out manner, nor did he demand for Lilo to leave.

"Well, don't worry, kid. There's no harm done, here." said Bonnie, with a smile as she helped Lilo up.

Lilo calmed down a bit and smiled as Stitch excorted her out. Stitch then said, "But really, you gotta be more careful next time, all right?"

"Okay, I will." said Lilo.

"Well, anyway, I'm sure I might see ya at the King of Magic contest. But hey, we don't expect a normal kid like you to compete, eh?" chuckled Stitch with a smile. He then went back inside the tent to get ready for his performance.

Lilo blushed a bit, as she remembered. Of course, even though she was a mystical being, she looked like an ordinary girl. So she technically stuck out like a sore thumb in appearance at this festival. Just when she thought the trouble was over however, she saw more wackiness. She looked and was alarmed to see Ed scrubbing his own back while Eddy played with his rubber ducky. Edd pushed the cart, looking annoyed.

Crowd: _**Topsy Turvy!**_

Wormtail96, No Limit 5 and Crowd: _**Beat the drums and blow the trumpets**_

Crowd: _**Topsy Turvy!**_

Wormtail96, No Limit 5 and Crowd: _**Join the bums and thieves and strumpets**_

_**Streaming in from Chartres to Calais**_

Lilo yelped in alarm as someone named Ami grabbed her by the arm and danced with her around with the others.

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5: _**Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy**_

_**On the sixth of "Januervy"**_

Wormtail96, No Limit 5 and Crowd: _**All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!**_

Soon a carrier came onto a scene. Maleficent was riding it as Angel rode Yoshi nearby. Some of the other guards were with them. Maleficent frowned. She severly disliked this festival but she had no choice but to go. But at least nothing much happens in this shindig. Or so she thought. Angel gave instructions to the guards, making sure a riot, a fight, or whatever didn't break out.

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5: _**Come one, come all!**_

Maleficent went to a stand where she had to sit at every festival. As she sat down, Wormtail96 and NL appeared in front of her. While some would find this amusing, Maleficent hated it and wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.

_**Hurry, hurry, here's your chance**_

_**See the myst'ry and romance**_

_**Come one, come all**_

_**See the finest magician in France**_

_**Make an entrance to entrance**_

_**Perform le Stitch**_

_**Perform!**_

Wormtail96 shoots out magic from his wand and as if by magic (Well, duh!), Stitch appeared from outta nowhere wearing a red robe. He held a long, thick wand in his claw. Both Lilo and Maleficent's eyes widen as Stitch conjured up red smoke to take the form of animals and creatures, and turn them into shimmering images of said animal, to the delight of the crowd.

"Look at the repulsive Trog. Such a disgusting display...!" said Maleficent in disgust. Although Maleficent despise magical creatures, this little Trog seems to be...captivating her

"Yes, ma'am." said Angel with a smile. She, on the other hand, was enchanted by Stitch's Handsomeness. This is the second time she saw him and she felt like she wanted to kiss him square on the lips. Of course, she stood by her post as she continued to watch Stitch perform..

Stitch ran toward Maleficent and took his handkerchief out. He wrapped it around Maleficent's neck, as if teasing the Minister of Justice. He used it to pull her closer. For a while, it seemed like he was about to lick her on the face with his slimy tongue, but jumped away at the last second. Maleficent, although starting to feel a soft spot for Stitch herself, threw the handkerchief Stitch left behind and looked disgusted, trying to keep herself together.

As Stitch continued his magical performance, he saw Lilo watching and he threw a puff of smoke up into the air and turned it into a dove, while winking at the bell ringer, making her blush a bit. Then he grabbed a spear from a guard named Yuck and put it on the stage, twirling it around in the air and with a zap of his wand, turned it into an Ekans. When he was done, he gave a big toothy smile, as the Ekans turned back into a spear.

"Well folks, do you love it?" asked NL with a grin.

As the crowd cheered, throwing coins while Angel and Lilo applauded, Wormtail96 exclaimed, "Well, I am sure you will love this as well! The time has come!" He and NL then continued to sing.

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5: _**Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for**_

_**Here it is, you know exactly what's in store**_

_**Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore**_

_**Now's the time we crown the King of Magic!**_

"So, everyone remember our King of Magic from last year?" joked NL. As he pointed, the people waved and laughed at the King of Magic from last year's festival Carl the Cockroach wizard as he blasted red magical energy from his hands, to demonstrate his power. He accidentally hit someone in the face, though, who screamed in pain.

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5: _**So conjure a spell that's horrible and frightening**_

_**Make a hex as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing**_

_**For the most powerful wizard will be the King of Magic!**_

_**Why?**_

Crowd: _**Topsy turvy!**_

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5: _**Magic folk, forget your shyness**_

Seeing Lilo, Stitch grinned and got her to come on stage. Lilo smiled as she did. However, she lost his cloak in the progress.

Crowd: _**Topsy turvy!**_

In a fake rowboat, Father screamed as he was being chased by The KND, who were dressed as sharks.

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5: _**You could soon be called Your Highness!**_

Crowd: _**Put your foulest features on display**_

_**Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!**_

Now it was time for the judging. Stitch went to the first contestant and gestured hims foward. His name was Milhouse, who merely shot up blue sparks from his wand. However, the crowd did not like it as they booed at him. Scorpio smirked as he kicked Milhouse off the stage and into a puddle of mud, much to the amusement of the crowd.

"Loser...!" Gatomontwo smirked.

Now Stitch pushed the second contestant foward, who was The Grim Reaper. He pulled a Shinx out of his cloak, and made an attempt to use his magic to make it evolve into Luxray. However, when Grim blasted the Shinx with a green magical blast from his skeleton hand, the Shinx merely transformed into a Magikarp. The crowd didn't like him either, resulting in Shadeigo kicking him off the stage. Milhouse yelped as Grim landed on him, making both rejected contestants groan.

The next few contestants didn't do well either as Spongebob, Jack Spicer, Donald Duck got thrown off the stage while Shoe, Mage, Leroy, Devil, Bonnie, and Gatomontwo threw off Jet the Hawk, Edward Platypus, Homer Simpson, and Storm the Albatross.

Now it was Lilo's turn and Shoe looked concerned as he recognized her. Lilo didn't want to take part, but Stitch pushed her fowards. She had no choice, so she took in a deep breath, and to Stitch's shock and surprise, Two powerful blue streaks of magical energy blasted out her hands, and twirled up into the air, making loops around each other. A flaming image of a phoenix appeared, and made a screech. It then dissapeared in a flash of light and smoke. Stitch and the crowd soon realized the truth: Lilo was a mystical being of extrodinary power.

"Holy crud! Now that is magic!" yelled Dash Parr in surprise and disbelief, at what he had just witnessed.

"That's real magic, right there." added Goofy, looking shocked and amazed.

"Wow! Who is the kid?" asked Amy Rose, concerned as she looked Lilo over.

"Aye Carrumba! It's that bell ringer girl of Cartoonre Dame!" gasped Bart Simpson as he recognized her.

Upon hearing this, a shocked Maleficent stood up and saw Lilo. What was she doing here? Maleficent told her specifically to stay at the bell tower! The Minister of Justice was now mad! Lilo had disobeyed her!

Lilo looked worried as the crowd continued to looked at her in shock or disbelief. She was starting to believe that coming here was a bad idea as she began to edge away.

Before things could get ugly, however, Wormtail96 and NL spotted in with smiles as Wormtail said, "Ah, now remember, folks! We wanted the most powerful wizard in Toon City, correct?"

NL then finished, "And man, Lilo, the bell ringer of Cartoonre Dame is it!"

Lilo looked surprised as Wormtail and NL put the crown on her head as the crowd cheered. They ran to him as the song continued.

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5: _**Ev'rybody!**_

Crowd: _**Once a year we throw a party here in town**_

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5: _**Hail to the king!**_

As Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 lead the crowd, as they continued to carry the smiling Lilo, NL steals a stick from Jafar, surprising him.

Crowd: _**Once a year we turn all Toon City upside down**_

Wormtail96 and No Limit 5: _**Oh, what a Queen!**_

The crowd threw Carl off his chair (luckily, the cockroach was too caught up in his narcissm to notice) as Lilo, the new Queen, got put into it.

Crowd: _**Once a year, the powerfulisy will wear a crown**_

NL: _**Cats, give a purr**_

Lilo giggled as Waffle landed on Lilo's lap and purred. This made her very happy.

Crowd: _**Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day**_

Wormtail96: _**We've never had a king or queen like this**_

Lilo waved and gave a nervous shrug at Maleficent. The Minister of Justice looked seriously ticked at the bell ringer as she crosses her arms.

Wormtail96, No Limit 5 and Crowd: _**And it's the day we do the things that we deplore**_

_**On the other three hundred and sixty-four**_

As the song continued, Wormtail96 put a cape around Lilo's neck. The Hawaiian girl smiled and cried a few tears of joy. The people were liking him. They actually did.

_**Once a year we love to drop in**_

_**Where the beer is never stoppin**_

Bloo jumped right into a big bucket that is filled with _Red Bull, _splashing Eduardo, who laughedWilt tried to get the cork off so he can get some soda. The cork flied right out and hit Mr. Herriman on the nose. "Ow! Be careful, Master Wilt!" Mr. Herriman said, rubbing his nose

"Sorry!" Wilt apologized, quickly nervously.

_**For the chance to pop some popinjay**_

_**And pick a king who'll put the "top" in**_

_**Topsy Turvy Day!**_

_**Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!**_

The crowd cheered happily for Lilo. Lilo then grined as she cheered happily. It seemed things had finally gone well for her. Of course, not everyone was cheering happily for her though as Maleficent glared angrilly. And after all, all good things come to an end, and this was no exception...

* * *

**(A/N) There we go! It looks like Lilo is happy, BUT, as you all now, things are unfortunately not going to end well, as you all remember...**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter Four: Mystical Fugitives

**(A/N) Okay, people, welcome back to Chapter 4, everyone! As you all know, things are about to get worst here so you'll have bear with me. Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Mystical Fugitives**

Indeed, things were going well for Lilo. The crowd was cheering for her, Stitch and his friends were cheering for her. In fact, even her stone friends back at Catoonre Dame were cheering for her. For the first time ever, Lilo really felt happy and thought this would last forever.

Unfortunately, this was all never meant to last, as a certain guard smirked evilly as he held up a grapfruit remarking, "Ha! You really think she looks like a Queen of Magic, eh? Wait until they see this!"

As Lilo kept on smiling, her happiness was cut short as Boogeyman tossed the grapfruit right at her, causing the crowd to gasp, while she snapped in annoyance, "Hey!

"She don't look like no Queen of Magic, to me!" Boogeyman sneered.

"That's not funny!" Lilo snapped.

"Let's hail the Queen, shall we?" asked Lerox Macnair grinning evilly as he, his wife Maglina and his children, Romulus and Narcissa threw more grapfruits at Lilo. **(A/N) Macnair is Lerox's families last name. Whatcha think?)**

"Hey, come on, you guys, knock it off!" Lilo said, rather upset that they were throwing stuff at her.

A guard named Sideshow Bob, snickered as he tossed a tomato at Lilo, "Oh, do relax, little girl. It's all part of the show. Every Feastival of Fools, we toss fruit and vegeatables at The King or Queen of Magic!"

**"Who-in-this-case-is-YOU!!" **A Metal Sonic version of Stitch, named Metal Stitch Gearsworth buzzed, throwing several oranges at Lilo. Now, what he and Bob said was true, but still, the guards were taking a bit too far.

Lilo still looked upset, "Well, I guess I can understand that, but-!" Lilo was cut short, however, as she then fell onto the floor. The people laughed as they then joined in throwing vegetables and fruit at Lilo. This went on for a few while.

Then another guard named Jack Spicer laughed evilly as he used his powers to create magically reinforced cuffs around Lilo's wrists. Another Guard Peter Pettigrew joined in as he used his wand to create magically reinforced cuffs aroun Lilo's legs. Now Lilo was really starting to get worried. She didn't want to be cuffed-up like this! Whether this was part of the Festival or not, this was really harsh! She tried to make a dash for it, but the magically reinforced cuffs stopped her from going anywhere.

With Lilo, stuck and unable to get free, Jack Spicer continued the 'fun' by causing the platform the young bell ringer was on to spin. Lilo yelped, "WHOA!" over and over again, as more people laughed and threw stuff at her. She didn't like this anymore. She wanted to leave!

"Master, help me out here! Master...!" Lilo yelled over the crowd to Maleficent. But Maleficent just sat there, crossed her arms, and turned her head away harshly. Lilo then knew that she wasn't going to get help from her and she knew why. She had disobeyed Maleficent and must now pay the consequences. She then just collapsed to her knees, and looked down, sadly. She told the crowd in whisper, "All right. Give me all you've got...". She decided to just take it, and get it over with.

"Uh, Minister? Do you think we should stop this before it gets worse. I mean, I know it's all part of the feastival, but don't you think this is rather, well...harsh on the girl?" said Angel to Maleficent in concern. Even if she was the Captain of the Guards, she didn't want to just stand by and watch poor Lilo get laughed at and made a fool of like this.

Maleficent signaled her to stand down as she said, "No, no, Captain. A lesson must be taught there. She has made her mistake and now she must pay the price for it." Maleficent, obviously, was upset that Lilo had disobeyed her and risked anyone finding out that the Minister of Justice had connections to her. So, Maleficent figured if Lilo really wished to go to the Feastival of Fools, then she should be treated like a fool. Thus, maybe this humiliation would teach Lilo not to disobey Maleficent again, and take her orders seriously from now on.

Just then, a gasp was heard and everything went silent. Maleficent and Angel looked to see what had just happened. A familiar Trog and his campanians came up to the stage as Lilo sat there, on her knees, feeling humiliated and sad.

Stitch sighed, feeling sorry for Lilo, as was his friends behind him. If Stitch had known this would happen, he wouldn't have got Lilo on stage. After all, he knew the tradition of the feastival was that they were gonna threw a few fruits at her, but he never predicted that it would have gotten so out of hand. He felt responsible for all of this. Lilo raised her head, and looked up sadly and slowly as Stitch and his friends approached.

"Oh, I'm sorry, kid." said Stitch softly as he sat down, next to Lilo. He could tell how miserable Lilo must have felt, right now. "This is my fault. It was never supposed to spin so out of control."

Maleficent looked angry as Stitch wiped some of the vegetables off of Lilo. One of the last things she wanted was another mystical being comforting another! She yelled, "Hey, you! Trog! I demand that you and your companians get down at once!"

"All right, all right. I will. But first, I'm getting this poor kid, here, untied." explained Stitch, as he rolled his eyes, annoyed, as he reached for the ropes with his claws.

"I forbid it, boy!" snapped Maleficent. Lilo needed to be taught a lesson and she was most certainly not going to learn it if she got freed early.

Stitch, seriously getting ticked with Maleficent's attitude, nodded to Scorpio. Scorpio then un-retracted his claws and freed Lilo by cutting her ropes. The people gasped in shock. They actually went and defied Maleficent, who looked very furiously at this.

"How dare you defy me!" snapped Maleficent furiously.

"Hey, how dare _you _just stand there and let this poor kid get treated like this!" snapped Stitch angrily. "You treated her just like you did my people!"

"Indeed! So you think you are the symbol of justice, eh? Well the fact is, lady, you have given nothing but hatred to those that are most in need!" yelled Leroy angrily.

"Silence, all of you!" roared Maleficent. She was this close to calling her guards to seize all of them!

"Oh, shut up!" Bonnie snapped, as she and Scorpio tossed a rock at Maleficent, but they just narrowly missed.

"Justice!" screamed Mage and Shadeigo at once, while Mage conjured up a bunch of fireworks, and set them off. As the people heard this and the fireworks flew through the crowds, some of the crowd either whispered or stared, while others yelped or cowared in fear of the fireworks. As if to anger Maleficent further, Stitch, Shoe Gatomontwo, Leroy and Devil helped Lilo up.

"Mark my words, Trog, you will pay for this outrage!" exclaimed Maleficent.

"Well then. I think I know what the problem is. We went off and crowned the wrong witch." mocked Leroy as he removed the crown from Lilo's head.

"Indeed! The only witch AND fool we see...is you!" yelled Shoe. Scorpio laughed as he took the crown from Leroy and threw the crown in the angry Maleficent's direction while Gatomontwo, Bonnie, Mage, Shadeigo, Devil blew raspberries at the Minister of Justice.

"Hey everyone! All hail the new Queen of Magic and _Fools!"_ laughed Stitch madly. This resulted in the people laughing and pointing at Maleficent. The woman looked furious. That was the last straw.

"Captain Angel, have the Trog arrested!" snapped Maleficent angrily. Angel frowns, but having no choice, she called for her men to go to the stage to arrest Stitch and his friends. The guards rode their horses and surrounded the stage, planning to do just that.

Instead of being scared, Stitch smirked as she points around saying, "Alright, then. What have we got...? I see...there is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 of you lot, and 9 of us. Well, we're out-numbered."

Shadeigo then winked at Gatomontwo, signifying her to initiate Escape manuver Delta. Gatomontwo nodded, and then fake cried, "Oh, what's a poor Digimon and her Trog friends to do?"

As everyone watch, Gatomontwo pretend to cry as her friends came closer. Gatomontwo blew her nose...and suddenly the group disappeared into red smoke!

"I knew it! Dark magic!" said Maleficent shocked. That is what she hated about the mystical creatures. They pulled stuff like this. But where was the trouble-making Trog?

"Hey morons! Over here!" Maleficent and Angel turned. They saw Stitch and his friends disguised as funny heads.

"There you are!" yelled Jack Spicer.

"Kick their butts!" boomed Boogeyman and Red in annoyance. The guards charged at the group, but Stitch and his friends went to the crowd and jumped on them. As if at a rock concert, the crowd carried them like mad. Stitch smirked as he taunted Red and Boogeyman while he waved to them.

Not intending for Stitch and his friends to escape, Red and Boogeyman jumped to the crowd...but they missed as the crowd moved. Red landed on the ground, followed by Boogeyman, who landed on him hard, making him yell, "Ouch!"

Stitch and his friends now saw Lerox, Chaos Zero, and Ivan Yaxley chasing them.

"Need some help here, guys," Stitch called to his friends Mage and Shadeigo. The two grinned as they jumped onto a cage where a prisoner named Ape Simpson was in. The prisoner looked surprised as the two Trogs swing the cage, knocking down the chasing guards. The pressure was too much as the chain of the cage broke causing it to roll now. Stitch, Mage, and Shadeigo got onto the cage and laughed as they run backwards, causing the cage itself to go faster. As the people cheered madly, Scorpio, Shoe, Gatomontwo, Bonnie, Leroy, and Devil ran to catch up to their friends. This went on for a few seconds.

Lerox's family, upset that Lerox got taken down like that, were in hot pursuit. However, Storm the Albatross appeared and gave a big punch. **SLAM! **Lerox's wife, Maglina and kids, Romulus and Narcissa, went flying into the air and fell back to the ground. They then went unconscious, with Romulus saying, before falling unconscious, "Stupid Albatross...!"

Stitch and his friends laughed at this. That was until Devil yelped, "Look out!" The group turned and saw that they were about to head to a ramp. They all went flying into the air, but luckily they all landed onto the ground safely. The guards who went after them next weren't so lucky as the cage slammed onto them, knocking them out.

The cage door opened and Abe realized that he could escape. He jumped out excited as he said, "Hot diggity! I'm free, I'm free!" However, Abe was so excited, he wasn't watching where he was going as he tripped over something, sending him flying to the stockades. It closed on him, locking him in. He groaned, "Dagnabbit!"

An angry Barbossa chased Stitch and his friends now. But Stitch nodded to Elastitco, a bright green circus Trog waiting nearby. The Trog grinned as he stretched his body and grabbed the posts. Barbossa wasn't watching where he was going as he ran right into Elastico. The Trog stretch back a bit...and send Barbossa screaming while flying. A crash later and Stitch grinned, as a helmet landed on his head.

The people cheered excitedly. So far, the guards were getting their butts kicked! Stitch and his friends bowed to the crowd until they saw Yuck, Carl, and Ultimoose going after them now. Taking the helmet off, Stitch, grinning, threw the helmet very fast like a Frisbee. Yuck, Carl, and Ultimoose didn't see it coming as they got hit and knocked out cold. Angel ducked to avoid the helmet as it hit the wall behind her, getting stuck in the progress. Standing up, Angel smiled widely at Stitch as she said dreamily, "Wow! What a guy!"

Now, the two guards named Jack Spicer and Peter Pettigrew were chasing after them on horses. The good guys run of course. As the two villains continued, they heared a whistle. Looking puzzled, they turned just in time for a teenager named Sora to toss them both a staff, causing them to hold it at once. Why did he do that?

They soon got their answer as Maleficent gasped and ran for cover, just as the two guards accidentally knocked her stand down. As the villain recovered, Maleficent was very **VERY **ticked off now.

For the grand finale, Stitch and his friends covered themselves with a cloak and disappeared. This time, they didn't reappear.

Now Maleficent was **MAD**. She has been humiliated and so has her guards. That Trog Stitch had to be captured and pay the price for what he did. Maleficent glared severly, crossing her arms, at the sad Lilo as clouds appeared. It then began to rain.

"Captain," Maleficent called to Angel. "I want my men to go look for the Trog! He must be bought in alive!"

Angel groaned. Then she turned to the guards ordering, "Make sure the whole area is sealed off. Find the Blue Trog, but he is not to be harmed."

The guards agreed as they begin to search the whole area, not caring whom they pushed around to do so.

Getting on his horse, Maleficent rode to Lilo and glared at her, folding her arms, while doing so. Lilo did not ask why. She knew the answer. She had disobeyed Maleficent and now her master was very cross with her.

Hanging her head low, Lilo said sadly, "I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again."

Getting up, Lilo then headed back to Cartoonre Dame, while the people moved to let her by. Weather some people felt sorry for her and some did not, it did not matter. Lilo did not wish to speak to anyone right now. She didn't even look at them.

Jack Sparrow, Kuzco, and Yumi looked sad as Lilo went back to the church. They were sad because it started so well for Lilo. But thanks to what happened, not only was Stitch being chased like an outlaw now, but Lilo felt more terrible than she did before.

Lilo went inside Cartoonre Dame and closed the door, looking sadly. She vowed never to take a step outside, no matter what.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh, Poor Lilo. She was having great fun until that happened. And now Stitch and his friends are on the run from Maleficent and her guards. I guess things can only get either better or worse? Well, at any rate, please Read and review.**


	6. Chapter Five: God Help the Outcasts

**(A/N) Welcome, to Chapter Five of the **_**The Child of Cartoonre Dame! **_**Here is a chapter of Stitch and co. Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**God Help the Outcasts**

As it continued to rain loudly, the crowd began to leave once Lilo went into the church. All except a few people in cloaks. Unknown to them, they were Stitch and his friends in disguise. They had managed to escape by, ironically, not escaping at all.

"Oh, God, has that Maleficent no shame?! Getting away will not be easy, with her and her guards after us." Leroy pointed out to the group, then began drinking from his hip-flask. After all, even he knew how determined Maleficent was when it came to capturing mystical beings.

"Well then, we must evade the guards and Maleficent and I mean fast." agreed Shoe with a frown.

"I know, let's get into Cartoonre Dame. As long as I am in there, Maleficent and her gaurds can't do even as much touch me," said Stitch, pointing out the fact that the people of Cartoonre Dame will not allow anyone to get arrested. The citizens of Toon City respected the church too much.

"Well be that as it may, remember; that really, _really _strange kid is in there." said Scorpio with a frown, reminding the group about Lilo.

"Scorpio, I can't believe you're being so cruel. I mean, remember, some people could say the same of you!" said Mage, annoyed by Scorpio's selfishness.

Scorpio added, "I agree with Mage on this account. We should consider ourselves lucky to be near her!"

"That's right. Like it or not, that girl up there is one of us. We should welcome her, not isolated her." agreed Stitch.

"Come on. Let's get in already." said Bonnie, wanting to get into the church before any guards see them.

Stitch and his friends went into the church. What they didn't know was that someone had just become visible. Angel had been waiting around in the shadows, waiting for a chance for Stitch and his friends to show up. Now that she saw them going into Cartoonre Dame, she quietly followed them in.

The inside of the church was seriously big and holy. People went into Cartoonre Dame to pray or seeking sanctuary from the Evils, alias, Maleficent and her guards. People were in there doing that right now by the time Stitch and his friends came in.

"Wow, and I mean 'Wow'. This church is big." said Devil in amazement.

"Well, yes. Cartoonre Dame is a big church and highly respected." agreed Shoe with a smile.

"So, you think the bell ringer is in here?" asked Gatomontwo.

"I know so. I mean, we saw her go in. So the only question is, where _is _she in the church?" asked Stitch curiously. As they looked around, no one noticed Angel walking quietly near Stitch. That was until Stitch saw her shadow.

Quickly, Stitch pulled out his wand, spun around, and pointed it at Angel, much to the pink Trog's surprise. _"Accio lightsaber!"_

Angel's lightsaber flew off from her belt, and into Stitch's claw, more to Angel's surprise. Stitch's friends turned and looked alarmed as they glared at Angel.

"Well, well, now. If it isn't our so called friend, The Captain of the Guards!" scowled Stitch angrily as he activated the lightsaber and pointed it to her snout, forcing her to _nearly _fall to the floor. He thought she was a nice person, until he realized she was Maleficent's new Captain of the Guards!

"Hey, hey! Easy with that thing! I just have my snout done!" said Angel, backing up a bit.

"Oh gee, I think you need it seriously adjusted." said Devil, taking the lightsaber from Stitch, while grinning evilly and still keeping it pointed to Angel's snout. If she wanted to, she could cut her sister down right now, but of course, she couldn't in a church though.

Angel scowled upon seeing and recognising Devil, "Oh, hello, little sister. Still getting in trouble with that authorities?" she asked, smugly. Devil just pointed the lightsaber closer to Angel's snout.

"Ya know, I _really _thought I was done with you, after you left to fight in The Anti-Toon Wars. Guess I was wrong." Devil snarled, narrowing her eyes.

"Indeed" Angel snarled back. She then addressed the whole group. "Look, I don't want to fight you. I just came...to apologize."

"Apologize? What for?" Stitch asked, cocking his head, but still pointing his wand at her.

Suddenly, Angel floor sweeped him and Devil, knocking them both to the floor. The captain got up just in time to get her lightsaber back. Stitch and Devil found themselves at the laser end as Angel continued, "That."

Stitch now got very, _very_ peeved. Who was this girl thinking, messing with the him and his friends? He then began to say, "Girly, you really are a bi-!"

"Whoa, Toy Boy! Remember, we're in a church." said Angel grinning.

Stitch got up in annoyance. He grabbed a staff near the candles and said slyly, "I wonder if you're always this enchanting or I just got lucky." He then swung the staff at Angel, who blocked it with her shot.

Angel grinned a bit, saying, "Well, this is more like it. Candle lights, privacy except for your pals and my sister here, and music." The others cringed as they thought Angel was coming on to her. It seemed to work as Stitch smirked seductively a bit. Angel then said while she's still fighting with him, "This is a better place for fighting, wouldn't ya say? You fight as well as any other man in the guards."

As they continued fighting, Stitch remarked, "Hey, I was about to say the same thing to you!"

Angel laughs. "Come on! That isn't above the belt."

"Nah. This is!" joked Bonnie, who jumped in and swipped the staff from Stitch. To Angel's surprise, Bonnie uses an end of her staff about to hit Angel in square in the stomach, but luckily for her, she blocked Bonnie. Bonnie was expecting it, however, as she used the other end to whack Angel in the face.

"Man, oh man, that is something. And I mean from both of ya" said Angel with a grin. Just then, Gatomontwo rushed in and used her _Iron Tail _attack on Angel in the chest, making her yelped. She said, "Well, I guess your all your friends are pretty skilled in fighting."

"No kidding!" snapped Leroy.

"Well, some of my friends don't like creeps, _especially _guards." said Stitch sternly. "And especially those with powers who are inleague with them!"

"Look, let's try again. My name's Angel, your friend, over there's sister. And now, Captain of the Guards. You are?" asked Angel, hoping to start anew with Stitch and his friends, and her sister. However, all she got were glares and sarcastic faces.

"I'm sorry, but is that supposed to be an interrogation?" asked Mage with a frown.

"No. Actually it's called an introduction."

"Even worst!" remarked Scorpio.

"Take it easy, Scorpio." Stitch said trying to keep Scorpio from freaking out. Looking at Angel, he said, "I suppose you didn't come to bring me in."

"Well, not in here, I can't." Angel said with a shrug.

"I guess I underestimated you. You really aren't like the other guards of Maleficent's."

"Thanks."

"Well, what I don't understand is if you didn't come to arrest my friend, then what do you want?" asked Shoe suspiciously.

Angel just grinned as she said, "For now, his name."

Stitch chuckled. This female Trog may have been a sneek, but she sure was cute. He now said, "Stitch, the dark-red Trog over there's brother, and a humble magical Trog."

Angel giggled as she said, "Stitch, eh? Cool name! Almost as cool as mine."

Shadeigo glared at Angel suspiciously. He shook his head as Angel and Stitch looked into each other's eyes as if in a trance. Before something started going on, a voice spoke up.

"Good work, Captain." Angel, Stitch, and the others turned and looked shock. There stood Maleficent and her men coming in, Maleficent smirking evilly. She said, "Now put him, the Digimon and the other Trogs under arrest."

"No way, lady!" yelled Stitch. He was seriously ticked. Angel had deceived him and his friends! Stitch pointed his wand at Maleficent, and yelled, _"Stupefy!" _The red beam of light shot out of the end of Stitch's wand, and towards Maleficent. Maleficent, however, held up her hand, and the red beam of light stopped dead in its tracks and vanished.

"Oh, please, young blue one. I have enough magical power, which I DO use for good purposes, to block even the most powerful of spells. But most especially minor spells from a Trog like you!" Maleficent commented, lowering her hand.

"Even so, if you want Stitch, you've got to go by us first!" yelled Shadeigo angrily.

Angel thought up something and fast. Turning to Stitch, she whispered quickly, "Claim sanctuary, quick!" Stitch did not respond as he looked at her with anger and betrayal. She said again, "Just say it!" Angel didn't want Stitch to get hurt. Not after she just got to know him.

"You tricked me!" hissed Stitch furiously. He couldn't believe he was almost starting to...like this girl!

"Well?" asked Maleficent impatiently.

Angel shrugged as she turned to Maleficent saying, "Well, I hate to tell you this, Maleficent, but he has claimed sanctuary. So I can't take him."

Maleficent was getting annoyed by now. She then said, "Very well, then. Simply drag him outside and..."

"Which you will not do, you big meanie!" interrupted a familiar gruff and Spanish voice. Eduardo, the same person who stopped Maleficent from drowning Lilo years ago, came in. He saw what was going on and decided he had to interfere once more.

"You again?" said Maleficent angrily. This was yet another time the Archdeacon got in the way of her affairs.

"Yes, again. You will not touch him as long as he be in a house of the lord." said Eduardo sternly. Turning to Stitch and his friends, he added gently, "Do not be fearing, young ones. Maleficent has learned years ago to respect the church and its sanctity. Is that not being correct, Maleficent?"

Maleficent groaned angrily. Eduardo was right. She couldn't touch him here. Not without risk that Eduardo may reveal what Maleficent tried to do to Lilo years ago. She then turned and seemed like she was about to leave, followed by her men. But when she got out of view, she hide behind a pillar and waited.

"And I believe you shall go too, unless you have any further business." said Eduardo sternly to Angel, crossing his arms, and raising his eyebrow.

"Uh, no. I'll be going, then." said Angel as he began to leave herself. Eduardo followed her, just to make sure she didn't try anything. The others followed to keep an eye on her until they were certain she had left.

As Stitch followed, Maleficent jumped out from behind, picked him up, and grabbed his arm. He cringed as Maleficent twisted it behind him.

"So you think you have outsmarted me, Trog? Ha! I am patient and even I know mystical beings like you don't do well behind stone walls." said Maleficent evilly. She paused for a even, then couldn't resist running her bony fingers through Stitch's head fur. It felt so soft and smooth.

"Alright, what the heck are you doing?" demanded Stitch, trying to get free.

"Let's say waiting eagerly for a rope around your neck." said Maleficent slyly as she caressed his neck.

Stitch got away as he hissed, "Ha! I'm not stupid! That isn't the only thing you're imaging, you sick, desperate old hag!"

"Hmph! Very clever, for a Trog like you. So typical of you and those companions of yours, twisting the truth so you can fill one's mind with unholy thoughts. Oh well..." As Maleficent began to take his leave, he added, "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and...you're mine!." Chuckling evilly, Maleficent leaft the church, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Leroy?" Stitch asked his brother.

"Of course, Stitch." said Leroy as he Disapparated in a form of black smoke, and Apparated on the window seal. He looked out the window. To his frustration, Boogeyman and a few guards were there on guard.

"Maleficent's orders! Post a guard at every door." ordered Boogeyman.

"Oh, perfect! Just absolutely perfect!" groaned Leroy as he Disapparated from the window seal, and Apparated right back next to where Stitch was standing. He turned back to the others saying, "Bad news, everyone! Maleficent's guards are now posting every door."

Stitch looked angry. He was really stuck inside Cartoonre Dame. It was a beautiful place but Maleficent now considered it a prison! She actually turned the church into a prison! Angrily, Stitch slashed a wall, nearly making a hole in it. Sighing sadly, he sat down as his pals and brother sat next to him.

"Don't worry everyone, if Maleficent thinks she can keep us here, she's wrong." said Stitch sternly. There had to be a way to escape, right?

"Don't act rashly, child." said Eduardo in pity as he walked in and began to light the candles. "You created quite a stir at that festival. It would be unwise to arouse Maleficent's anger."

"I had to! You saw what she did out there, letting the crowd humiliate that poor kid?" Stitch said sadly. "I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then…" Stitch paused then groaned. "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?"

"Not all rights can be wrong just by one person." said Eduardo

"No one out there's going to help, that's for sure," said Bonnie, leaning backwards on the wall.

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can." said Eduardo with a smile. He motioned to the church's inside before taking his leave.

Thinking about what Eduardo just said, Stitch's group moved into the church and saw some people praying, asking the lord for some help and guidance. Stitch paused as she watched. Then gently and calmly, he begins to sing.

Stitch: _**I don't know if You can hear me**_

_**Or if You're even there**_

_**I don't know if You would listen**_

_**To an Alien's prayer**_

_**Yes, I know I'm just an outcast**_

_**I shouldn't speak to you**_

_**Still I see Your face and wonder**_

* * *

Back in the bell tower, Lilo sighed as she finished cleaning herself. Before she could do anything else, she heared a voice below. She went to see what it was.

* * *

Meanwhile back downstairs, Stitch continued to sing as he walked to the candles. 

_**God help the outcasts**_

_**Hungry from birth**_

_**Show them the mercy**_

_**They don't find on earth**_

_**God help my people**_

_**We look to You still**_

_**God help the outcasts**_

_**Or nobody will**_

Lilo snuck into the church. She did not wish to create a stir in here like she did outside. Not again. As she hide, she looked and was surprised to see Stitch and his friends in there. As she watched curiously, Stitch kept on walking while people walked in the opposite way.

Chorus: _**I ask for wealth**_

_**I ask for fame**_

_**I ask for glory to shine on my name**_

Patsy Smiles: _**I ask for love**_

Patsy Smiles and chorus: _**I can possess**_

_**I ask for God and His angels to bless me**_

Stitch: _**I ask for nothing**_

_**I can get by**_

Lilo continued following him, hiding in the darkness, looking more curiously. To him, his voice sounded wonderful.

_**But I know so many**_

_**Less lucky than I**_

_**Please help my people**_

_**The poor and downtrod**_

_**I thought we all were**_

_**The children of God**_

_**God help the outcasts**_

_**Children of God**_

Sighing sadly, Stitch's friends went to him. Stitch smiled sadly as Leroy stood by him, as Leroy placed his claw on his brother's shoulder. Lilo continued to walk, smiling happily. She was thinking what he did for her at the festival. He was such a nice guy.

* * *

**(A/N) A very powerful song, indeed. Now, next chapter, Stitch and co. will meet Lilo for the second time. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter Six: Escaping Cartoonre Dame

**(A/N) Welcome, to Chapter Six of the **_**The Child of Cartoonre Dame! **_**Let's continue!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Escaping Cartoonre Dame**

Lilo continued looking at Stitch, smiling because of his adorable voice. It seemed that she wanted to stare forever. But unfortunately, she was seen by two robots named Scratch and Grounder.

"Hey, you! Bell ringer kid!" Lilo jumped in alarm, knocking down a candle staff in the progress. Stitch and his friends turned as they saw Lilo being scolded by Scratch "What are you doing down here? I mean, didn't you cause enough trouble, already today? So beat it!"

"Yeah, go on! am-scra!" Grounder added, annoyed as well.

Afraid of accidentally offending more people, Lilo made her way back to the bell tower, muttering sadly, "Sorry, Scratch. Sorry, Grounder..."

"It's the bell ringer kid." said Shadeigo, amazed that she was still around.

"We better go after her." said Stitch in concern. Lilo had been through today, so she needed some company to cheer her up. As the group ran after him, Stitch yelled, "Hey, wait! We just wanna talk to you!"

Lilo did not answer but kept on running. She ran out the top of the staircase, trying to ditch Stitch and his friends, who kept on following her.

Jack Sparrow, Kuzco and Yumi were in the bell tower, still feeling sorry for their friend when they noticed Lilo coming back. To their surprise, they see some people chasing her.

"Well, dye my here pink, it looks like Lilo got herself some friends." said Yumi, impressed. She had never done this before!

"Well, I guess today wasn't much of a loss after all!" said Kuzco with a grin.

"Yes. A true vision of handomeness." Jack nodded

"And that blue Trog isn't bad looking either." said Yumi, as Lilo reached the bell tower and the statues applaud and greeted her.

"Hey, Lilo!" said Kuzco happily as he and the others applauded for their friend.

"Good work!" said Jack with a nod.

"You got fan-boys chasing you already." Yumi winked at Lilo, crossing her arms.

"Actually I..."

Jack would have none of that as he said, "Don't run too far away or they will leave."

"Yes, ah, ah, ah, I know. That's what..." Lilo tried to speak again but this time Kuzco interrupted her before she could finished.

"Just give him some slack, reel him in, give him slack, reel him in, give him slack..."

Yumi hit Kuzco on the head with a club snapping, "Knock it off, Kuzco, he's a person, not a mackerel!"

Just then, Stitch's group came in. Lilo turned while her old friends turned into stone once again.

"Hey, there you are. I thought we wouldn't see you again." said Stitch with a smile.

"Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do." said Lilo sheepishly. She didn't want Maleficent to see her with Stitch. Who knows what she'd do? Lilo ran off, saying, "I was nice to see you again."

"Hey, come back!" protested Stitch, as he gave chase. Meanwhile, Mage, Shadeigo, and Scorpio took a look at the statues. They looked well made.

"Hey, guys, look at these stupid statues!" Scorpio crackled, pointing at the three statues. "Boy, are they UGLY!!" He then turned back to Shadeigo and Mage, while still pointing his thumb/claw at the statues, "Hey, Shadeigo, do you think you can take a picture of me with this freaky garg- **OW!!!" **Unknownst to Scorpio, Yumi had came back to life, and gave him a good bop on the back of his head, making him give out a sharp yelp of pain. "What the-?" he turned back, just as Yumi had turned back to stone. He turned to Mage and Shadeigo, "Who hit me?"

Shadeigo and Mage just shrugged, and both said, "I dunno..."

They, and the others then left the statues and rejoined Stitch, as he was still trying to talk to Lilo, who kept trying to run away. "Wait! Come on! Look, I'm really sorry for what happened at the festival, alright? I didn't know who you were! If we had known, we would never have...pulled...you...up on the...stage?"

Stitch and his friends slowed down as they entered Lilo's room and looked amazing. They were looking at the dangling glass mobile and the model of the city.

"Impressive..." said Leroy, as he turned his attention to a model of a dragon, perched on a shelf.

"What is this place?" asked Devil and Gatomontwo, amazed.

"It's where I live." explained Lilo nervously.

"So you made these yourself?" asked Bonnie, looking amazed at the whole place. As the others looked around, Scorpio saw the models of sheep. Getting hungry, he began to eat some while no one was looking.

"Well most of them." said Lilo while Stitch fingered the mobile.

"This is incredible! I mean, sure I'm able to do something like this. But if I did take this up, you wouldn't find me doing magic in the streets for coins." said Stitch, grinning. Lilo had just fine talent.

"But you're a wonderful wizard."

Stitch smiled a bit. Lilo was a really nice commentator. He said, "At least it gives us room." As he continued to look at the table, he saw something covered by a cloth nearby. "What's this?"

"Wait! Don't! I am not finished with them yet...I still have to paint them...!" Although Lilo tried to plead with him, Stitch removed the cloth anyway. What he saw, surprised him.

"Blacksmith and baker? Wow, You're a surprising person, Lilo. Not to mention lucky. You got this room all to yourself."

"Well, it's not just me..." said Lilo sheepishly. "...there's the gargoyles, and of course the bells." She paused as the bell made noises. "Say, wanna see them?"

"Sure! That would sound nice! How about it guys?" Stitch asked the others. The others, wanting to see the bells, nodded happily while Scorpio ate the last model the sheep hungrily.

Lilo smiled. No one but Maleficent had ever come up here before. Maybe she could finally have some more friends.

"Follow me! I'll introduce you and your friends!" said Lilo anxiously. Lilo began to climb up to the area of the bell tower where the bells were at. As they followed, Stitch's group looked astounded. The bells themselves looked...big! There were a lot of them!

"My God. I never expect that there was so many." said Shoe, astounded. He had heard of the bells but never seen them this close before.

Lilo soon began introducing the bells to Stitch's group, "That's little Sophia, and…Jean Marie, Ann Marie and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know."

"And who's this?" Stitch asked, looking curiously at the biggest bell she had ever seen.

"Big Marie!" Lilo explained as she landed on her feet.

"Hi!" Stitch yelled inside Big Marie. The whole bell began to echoe and resonated richly.

"She likes you; would you like to see more?" said Lilo with a grin. She could tell Stitch and his friends liked the bell as well.

"Why not? What do you guys think?" Stitch asked the others. They agreed though Scorpio burped a bit...and got freaked out when he heared echoes inside the big bell.

Lilo continued the tour by taking the group outside. What they saw amazed them: it was a beautiful view of Toon City itself!

"This is great. King Mickey himself doesn't have a great view like this. With something this great, it makes me wanna stay up here for all of time." said Stitch with a smile.

"Yeah. I love it." said Gatomontwo with a grin.

"Well, you could you know." said Lilo with a grin.

Stitch looked at Lilo, who was smiling. He could tell she wanted him to stay here. She wanted some friends. But alas, he really didn't want to stay here, even if it did have a beautiful view.

"I don't think we should." said Stitch sadly.

"Oh yes, you have sanctuary, so does your friends." Lilo pointed out. It was true. They were safe from Maleficent and her men as long as they were in Cartoonre Dame.

"Yes, but not freedom." said Mage to Lilo.

"Yeah," said Shadeigo, exasperately as he turned around "Mystical Beings don't do well on stone walls."

"But you aren't like those other mystical beings. Those others...they, well...evil." said Lilo.

"Now, who told you something like that?" asked Stitch.

"Maleficent, my master. She raised me ever since I could remember."

This surprised Leroy, as he asked incrediously, "That monster who forced my brother to be here?! I just don't understand it! How could such a cruel women have raised someone like you?"

"Oh, Maleficent is not cruel. She saved me life. And she took me in when no one else could. After all...I'm a freak." said Lilo sadly.

"Wait, what did she tell you?" asked Stitch with a frown. She didn't like the fact that someone got thought into thinking he or she's something he or she is not

"It's not how I look, or anything. It's just...my powers." said Lilo sadly. Stitch looked at him and frowned. While Lilo possessed great magical power that could match that of Albus Dumbledore, she was no different than anyone else. Someone should cheer her up and fast.

Bonnie grinned as she got an idea. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" asked Lilo

"Come on. Let me see it." insisted Bonnie. Lilo, puzzled, gave her her hand as the female Trog began to trace the lines on her hand with a finger.

"Uh, Bonnie? What are you doing?" asked Scorpio, puzzled.

"Looking at the lines on her hand." insisted Bonnie. "Hmm, a long life line…oh, and this one mean you're shy. Hmm…hmm…hmm…hmm…that's funny."

"What?" asked Lilo concerned. What if she found something that may label her to be a freak?

"What did you find?" Stitch asked curiously.

"Nothing." said Bonnie with a grin.

"Nothing what?" asked Lilo puzzled.

"No freak lines at all."

Stitch chuckled as he smiled. Turning to Lilo, he said, "Now look at me. Do you think I'm evil?"

Lilo looked at Stitch. She grinned as she said, "No. You're kind and good and..."

"_And _a Mystical being. Perhaps, just perhaps, Maleficent is wrong about the both of us for years."

Nearby, Jack, Kuzco and Yumi were listening in, or trying to.

"So what did the Trog say?" asked Kuzco curiously.

"He said Maleficent has a big long nose and she wears a wig." answered Yumi with a shrug.

"I knew it!" laughed Kuzco excitedly. Turning to Jack, he held out a hand saying, "I won that bet, Jack! Pay up!" Jack groaned as he tossed a coin to Kuzco.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilo paused to think about what Stitch had said. She knew right there and now that he was right. Perhaps her master was wrong about the two of them. She knew that Stitch shouldn't be locked away like a monster. Stitch and his friends helped her, now it was her turn to repay the favor. 

"You guys helped me when I was down on luck. So now, I'll help you." said Lilo in determination.

"Uh, I don't know if you haven't noticed, but there is no way out." said Stitch, concerned.

"Yes, we are trapped here." said Shoe with a groan.

"And there's soldiers everywhere!" said Shadiego.

"Yeah, but we won't use the door." said Lilo with a knowing grin.

"You want us to climb down?" asked Devil, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Want me to carry you down?" asked Lilo.

Stitch politely refuses as she said, "Nah. Me, Shadeigo, Leroy, and Scorpio have the ability to climb on walls and ceilings. Getting down here is easy for us four; only need you to lead the way. But my friends can need help for that." Lilo nodded and agreed on casting a spell that made the others fly, influenced by her guidence.

"Ready?" Lilo asked preparing to jump down.

"Yes." said Stitch, Shadeigo, Leroy, and Scorpio, nodding in agreement.

"Don't be afraid."

"We're not." said Mage with a nod. The group now headed to the edge of the bell tower.

**"AHHHHH! I'M AFRAID!"** screamed Scorpio, as he covered his eyes, while the others just rolls theur eyes at him.

"Try not to look down." instructed Lilo.

"Uh...I'm looking down!" said Scorpio, fearfully looking downward.

Now they were ready. Lilo jumped off with Devil, Bonnie, Gatomontwo, Shoe, and Mage. Stitch and the rest followed.

"I hope you have done this before!" said Shoe worried.

"Not really. I guess you can consider this the first time!" After a while of falling, the gang landed safely on the slanted roof.

"Wow. You're something, kid." said Bonnie in amazement.

"Thanks..." Lilo was interrupted as the tile they were on broke off, knocking them all down. The gang soon ended up having a ride of their lives as they slide down the roof very fast. Before it went sailing off into the air, they jumped off. The tile, meaning, landed a few blocks away and crashing. This caught the guards on the ground's attention.

"There's something! Check the alley!" yelled Lerox as he and the guards went to investigated.

"Over here!" yelled Pettigrew. The guards ran off, missing Lilo, Stitch, and the others who hid as part of the statue. They waited until Red Guy left, before they could come on.

"Are you guys scared?" asked Lilo, hoping that what happened did not frighten them.

"Are you kidding? I live for this stuff!" laughed Gatomontwo happily.

"Oh. My heart. I can't take it." said Shadeigo, freaking out.

"Cry baby." remarked Leroy in amusement.

"I won't forget you guys." said Lilo with a smile. While she may still be trapped in Cartoonre Dame herself, she will be happy knowing Stitch and his friends had got away.

"Listen, perhaps you should come with us." said Stitch. It will make him happy, knowing Lilo could leave Cartoonre Dame and away from Maleficent's cruelty.

"Wait, what?"

"You can come with us to the Chamber of Miracles! You can leave this place for good!"

"You're a Mystical Being, Lilo." said Leroy, agreeing with his brother. "You should stay with us."

"No, I can't after what happened. Cartoonre Dame is where I belong." said Lilo sadly. She didn't want to disappoint her new friends but she didn't wish to be ridiculed or hated again. "I know that I'm like you, but I still won't fit in."

Stitch paused, then made a decision. "Well, all right, then we'll come to see you."

"What? Here? But the soldiers and Vlad, and…"

"We'll try to come after sunset, okay?" Stitch said interrupting Lilo

Lilo looked worried. She had risked much getting Stitch and his friends out of Cartoonre Dame. If they were to come back when they were found gone...

"At sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that, I clean the kooisters, and then I ring the vespers, and…" Lilo was interrupted as Stitch nuzzled his muzzle on her cheek. She blushed as she said stupidly, "Eh, come whenever you want."

Stitch took something off of his neck and gave it to Lilo. It was some sort of necklace. Lilo didn't know what it was, but it seemed important. He said, "If by any chance you need sanctuary more than ever, this will help."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember this: when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." Stitch explained. Lilo had no idea what Stitch was saying, but she decided to keep it. She placed the necklace around her neck. She kept it hidden under her muumuu.

"Guys, more soldiers are coming." warned Mage, as he looked out the alley.

"Hurry, you must go!" exclaimed Lilo in concern.

Stitch nodded as he and his friends got to the ground and ran off. Lilo sighed, then began her trek back to her bell tower.

When Lilo came back to her bell tower's ledge, she was met with a surprising sight. A pink one that is.

"Hey there. I'm looking for that blue Trog. You seen him?" asked Angel with a grin.

Lilo got angry then picked up a metal pole, and swung at her. Angel dodged as she yelped, "Whoa, whoa! Sorry if I startled you!"

"No soldiers! This is a Sanctuary! Get out!" said Lilo angrily.

"I just wanted to..."

**"GET OUT!"**

Angel groaned. She figured Lilo was only trying to protect Stitch. After all, he did save her from remaining cuffed-up. Angel tried to reason with Lilo. "I didn't mean him any harm!"

**"I SAID LEAVE!"** Lilo screamed as she swung her pole at Danny. The pink Trog dodged each blow as the bell ringer kept attacking her. As the fight continued downstairs, Angel finally got her lightsaber out and swung. She ended up slashing the pole in half, and trapping one of Lilo's hands against the wall. This didn't deter the girl as she grabbed Angel by the jumpsuit and scowled furiously.

"Well, will you tell him this? I didn't want to trap him here, but I had no choice. I wanted to save his life and that of his friends and brother. Will you just tell him that?" Angel asked. All Lilo did was glare at him, not saying a word. Angel sighed as she said, "Will you?"

"Only if you go, now!" said Lilo quietly.

"Okay, I'll go. Mind putting me down first?" asked Angel. Indeed, Lilo was holding her several feet from the floor. Lilo calmed down long enough to put Angel back on the floor. As Angel began to take her leave, he turned to say this, "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Cosmo she's very lucky."

"Why?" asked Lilo, puzzled now.

"She has a good friend like you." Angel said with a smile. She then took her leave while Lilo looked confused. What did she mean by that?

* * *

**(A/N) Now, Stitch and his friends got away from Cartoonre Dame, but of course, their disappearance will be reported soon. Also, in the next chapter, we will be treated to my most favourite Disney Song of all time, while we see more of Maleficent's madness. Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Of Heaven And Hell

**A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Seven of _The Child of Cartoonre Dame. _Now, this is a warning; the next few scenes of the story can be scary, and very heavy on Religion. Thus, it is not suggestive for children who get scared easily.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Of Heaven And Hell**

Lilo returned to her bell tower once she was finished with Angel. Did Angel really mean that Stitch was lucky to have the young mage girl as a friend? Of course, Lilo wanted more. As she came into her room, Jack Sparrow, Kuzco and Yumi cheered happily as they went to him.

"Well, if it isn't our bell ringer gal." said Kuzco grinning.

"You have sent that big fat pink Trog packing." Jack said in agreement.

"Yeah. What gave her the right to sneak in here and steal your man?" Kuzco agreed, folding his arms.

"Huh? Man?" asked Lilo confused. She had no idea what Kuzco meant.

"Stitch, the blue Trog, works with his friends, remember?" Yumi pointed out with a frown. Ron and Harry can make a deal out of everything.

"Man, I remember. You did great, lover girl!" cheered Kuzco.

"Come on. Don't be so modest."

Lilo groaned. She could tell her friends were trying to make her feel better. Well, the last time they did, it was a disaster.

"Look, Guys, I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Biggest freak in all of Toon City, remember?" Eduardo then sighs as he continued, "I don't think I'm his type."

As her friends watched, Lilo took a look at the view of Toon City, then she began to sing.

Lilo: _**So many times out here**_

_**I've watched a happy pair**_

_**Of lovers walking in the night**_

_**They had a kind of glow around them**_

_**It almost looked like heaven's light**_

With a grin, Lilo went back inside, looked at her model of the city, and smiled. As her friends smiled, Jack, in his womanising fashion, tried to cuddle up to Yumi...who frowned and punched him down hard.

_**I knew I'd never know**_

_**That warm and loving glow**_

_**Though I might wish with all my might**_

_**No person as much a freak I am**_

_**Was ever meant for heaven's light**_

Lilo prepared to make another model so Yumi gave her a piece of wood and her knife as usual. Then, the bell ringer child got to work as she carved a special model of Stitch himself.

_**But suddenly an angel has smiled at me**_

_**And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright**_

Lilo smiled happily, then looked at her friends. They were drawing something on a piece of paper. Jack was drawing something carefully, while still kinda is his drunken manner, while Kuzco was erasing like crazy and blew the dust to Jack's paper. The stone lama took a peek at his friend's paper but Jack glared at Kuzco, as he covered it up, to keep him from peeking.

_**I dare to dream that she**_

_**Might even care for me**_

_**And as I ring these bells tonight**_

When Lilo was done carving, she began to paint the model blue. Her friends now showed them their pictures. Jack's picture was of Stitch, as was Yumi's. However, Kuzco just showed a picture of Bonnie, much to the others' notice. Yumi gave Kuzco her usual glare while Jack slapped himself on the forehead. Kuzco seriously had a one track mind.

_**My cold dark tower seems so bright**_

_**I swear it must be heaven's light**_

Soon, Stitch was finished carving up Stitch's model. As she sighed, she went upstairs to do her chore, which was ringing the bells. Downstairs in the ground level of Cartoonre Dame, Eduardo and a group of priests sang another song.

Eduardo and priests: _**Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)**_

_**Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)**_

_**Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)**_

_**Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)**_

At the infamous Palace of Justice, Maleficent watched Cartoonre Dame while all the lights except the palace was turned off for the night. Maleficent frowned.Ever since she first saw Stitch, his cuteness enchanted her. It's like she couldn't keep her mind off of him and he wanted to do...something to him. This made Malefcint upset. After all, she was the Minister of Justice, and she most definately despised mystical beings. So why was she feeling all these deadly...sins?

Maleficent: _**Beata Maria**_

_**You know I am a righteous woman**_

_**Of my virtue I am justly proud**_

Eduardo and priests: _**Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)**_

Maleficent now entered another room of the palace and stared at a big fireplace, which had a big holy cross above it.

Maleficent: _**Beata Maria**_

_**You know I'm so much purer than**_

_**The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd**_

Eduardo and priests: _**Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)**_

Maleficent: _**Then tell me, Maria**_

_**Why I see him perfoming there**_

_**Why his smold'ring black eyes still scorch my soul**_

Eduardo and priests: _**Cogitatione (In thought)**_

Maleficent: _**I feel him, I see him**_

_**The sun caught in his silk blue fur**_

_**Is blazing in me out of all control**_

Eduardo and priests: _**Verbo et opere (In word and deed)**_

Maleficent grinned as she saw Stitch, a fiery version, conjuring spells from his claws, smiling, and flirting with her. Her eyes widen as she felt troubled.

Maleficent: _**Like fire**_

_**Hellfire**_

_**This fire in my skin**_

_**This burning**_

_**Desire**_

_**Is turning me to sin**_

Maleficent took out the handkerchief that Stitch had used on her neck before. She then held it to her face, caressing it, and then she fell to her knees as if in pain. Suddenly, the walls of the room and the flames (an illusion actually) turned into a row of judges with no faces and were wearing purple cloaks. Maleficent's eyes widen in fear as she knew that these judges were judging him for what she's doing: lusting for a mystical being.

_**It's not my fault**_

Judges: _**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

Maleficent: _**I'm not to blame**_

Judges: _**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

Maleficent: _**It is the Blue Trog**_

_**The wizard who sent this flame**_

Judges: _**Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)**_

Maleficent: _**It's not my fault**_

Judges: _**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

Maleficent: _**If in God's plan**_

Judges: _**Mea culpa (Through my fault)**_

Maleficent: _**He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a human**_

Judges: _**Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)**_

The judges glared at Maleficent as she ran in fear. Soon, the judges melted and changed back into fire that was spinning around the Minister. Soon, the room turned back to normal...well, temporarily.

Maleficent: _**Protect me, Maria**_

_**Don't let this demon cast his spell**_

_**Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone**_

_**Destroy the Trog Stitch**_

_**And let him taste the fires of hell**_

_**Or else let him be mine and mine alone**_

Maleficent looked as she saw a fiery figure of Stitch, screaming in agony as he was tied up and suffering by the fire-spell _Fiendfyre_. **(A/N) If it can destroy an Horcrux, it can most likely burn through Stitch's near-invulnerable skin) **Stitch's smoke figure came towards the Minister of Justice. Maleficent grinned as she held open her arms, as the smoke figure of Stitch began to jump into her arms. But then he vanished, much to her anger.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and Maleficent turned around, just as it opened up. Red Guy was there.

"What do you want?" Maleficent said in annoyance. She hated being disturbed unless it was very important.

"Minister Maleficent, the blue Trog has escaped." reported Red.

Maleficent looked shocked. So this was important! "What?!"

"He's no longer in the cathedral…he's gone."

"But how and..." Maleficent looked concerned, but then frowned angrilly. "...never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find him, I'll find him if I have to burn down all of Toon City!"

While Maleficent was saying this, Red Guy gulped, then made a hasty exit. Maleficent chuckled as she turned back to the fire and continued her song.

_**Hellfire**_

_**Dark fire**_

_**Now Trog, it's your turn**_

_**Choose me or**_

_**Your pyre**_

_**Be mine or you will burn**_

Maleficent then threw the handkerchief into the fireplace and watched it as it burned.

Eduardo and priests: _**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

Maleficent: _**God have mercy on him**_

Maleficent stepped back towards to the wall, looking concerned. Shadowy figures that were holding staffs with crosses on top of them appeared. Maleficent tried not to look at them as she turned around.

Eduardo and priests: _**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

Maleficent: _**God have mercy on me**_

Eduardo and priests: _**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

Maleficent: _**But he will be mine**_

_**Or he will burn!**_

As more shadowy figures kept flying, the Minister of Justice fell to her knees groaning. Soon, the room went back to normal in darkness, as Maleficent went unconscious for the rest of the night.

* * *

(A/N) Well, like I told you, both scary and heavy on religion. Well, it is a good thing that this story is rated T/PG. In the next chapter, Maleficent starts to burn down Toon City in search of Stitch. What will happen? You'll find out soon. Read and review!


	9. Chapter Eight: Toon City Burning Down

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Eight of **_**The Child of Cartoonre Dame! **_**Now then, let us read on as Maleficent begins to brun down Toon City, as she searches for Stitch and his friends.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Toon City Burning Down**

The next day, Angel and her men were standing outside, waiting for Maleficent to arrive. When Maleficent's carriage had arrived, Angel and her men stood in attention.  
"Attention!" ordered Angel. Maleficent got out of her carriage and walked over as Angel, saluting, said, "Good morning, Minister!" Angel looked surprised. Maleficent looked rather pale this morning and it did not look like she had got any sleep last night at all. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No, no. Nothing to worry about." said Maleficent. She decided not to let Angel in on what she experienced. She did not want to be deemed insane in front of the guards. "I merely had a little trouble with the fireplace."

"Oh, I see. Well, you orders, ma'am?"

Maleficent glared hard at Angel as she remarked, "Find the Blue Trog!!!!"

Soon, every guard in Toon City began tearing down and burning Toon City as they looked for Stitch. In a bakery store, the men tear down the store belonging to Ickis and Krumm.

"Hey, you! Get outta my store!" yelled Ickis as he stood up. He would have charged the gaurds, but Bendy jumped him and seized both him and Krumm. Now Metal Stitch and Lerox torw down a barrel allowing another guard named Mr. Crocker to move a carpet underneath. Then he opened a trapdoor, which was under there, revealing The Eds down there, gambling for jawbreakers by playing guards.

"Whoa, boy!" groaned The Eds as the guards soon went to seize them.

Later, Ickis, Krumm and The Eds were outside the store in chains and cuffed. As the store finished being wrecked, Maleficent came up.

"Listen well. I am offering Ten pieces of silver to anyone who reveals to me the location of the Trog Stitch." said Maleficent, holding out some bags. Although the money looked attempted to Eddy, he, along with Ed, Edd, Ickis, and Krumm did not say anything, as they merely shrugged. Maleficent frowned angrily as she said darkly, "Very well..." she then ordered the guards, "Lock them up!"

Sometime later, a bus is pushed off the road into the river. As it sunk, Mac, Bloo, and the rest of the Foster's gang surfaced out of the water. They saw guards pointing their weapons at them.

Soon, the riders of the bus were chained up as they were being interrogated by Maleficent.

"I will now offer Twenty pieces of silver to anyone who reveals to me the location of the Trog Stitch." said Maleficent, uping the price slightly. Of course, none of them spoke, even if the offer did sound quite tempting. Instead, they just glared at Maleficent. Maleficent frowned got worst, then she ordered to the guard, "Take them away!"

Angel looked concerned as the guards took the group away. She really didn't like what Maleficent was doing. Even if Maleficent was trying to capture a 'fugitive', this was most definately going to far! Maleficent was having the guards burn down places and arresting anyone who didn't reveal where Stitch was. Even people as nice as the Foster's gang! Angel was now starting to have second thoughts on where her loyalties lie.

Later at a house near the windmill, Maleficent, Angel and the men stopped there first. As they approached it, some people were watching in concern and disgust. Ever since Maleficent started his rampage, there did not seem to be an end in sight. What they didn't know was that Stitch and his friends were with them in disguise.

"What a menace" said Omi in disgust.

"I agree with ya, partner. I mean, she hasn't harmed people before, until now." said Clay in agreement.

"Oh, yeah. Maleficent has lost it in the head, now. I mean, okay, she's trying to find a few fugitives, but this is just going too far!" said Dojo. Stitch and his group looked concerned. Whatever Maleficent was doing was not going to be good.

Inside the house, a yellow skinned family were being interrogated by Maleficent and Angel. The family consisted of Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, and Maggie Simpson. Maleficent narrowed her eyes as she held up an item, remarking, "My men found this on your property. It is a magic talisman! Tell me in full honesty, have you or your family been hiding any Trog fugitives in secret?"

"Look, ya gotta be reasonable, our home's always welcome to people in need." Homer tried to reason, and muttered the last part, _"If they pay up, that is." _

"In a strange way, my father's right. I mean, you honestly can't blame us for something like that!" Lisa took over from Homer.

Maleficent took a very brief moment to think, and then said to Homer sternly. "Very well. I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say it true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear," said Maleficent, as she and Angel began to leave.

"But we're innocent, I'm telling ya! We don't know nothing about the Blue Trog. Seriously!" Bart said, trying to compramise with Maleficent, but to know avail. Maleficent pushed him inside and closed the door, then she bared it shut with the guards' staff. Maleficent turned to Angel.

"Burn it!" Maleficent ordered Angel.

"Wait, what?" gasped Angel in shock. Maleficent was actually ordering her to burn down the home of innocent people who were only placed under house arrest?!

"Whether intentional or not, these people are still considered as traitors and must be made example out of!" snapped Maleficent as she gave a torch to Angel, who took it.

"But...come on, Minister! They're still innocent people, and I definately wasn't trained to kill anyone who's innocent!"

"Maybe, but you were trained to follow orders, correct?"

Angel glared at Maleficent. She then went to the house as if to burn it down...but to Maleficent's anger, Angel threw the torch in a barrel of water.

"Sorry, Maleficent, but like I said, I will not kill anyone who's innocent!" remarked Angel sternly.

"Coward! I will do it myself!" snapped Maleficent. Grabbing another torch, she threw it at the windmill/house, setting it to blaze. Angel looked horrified. She quickly turned and crashed to the window, where Homer and his family were screaming for help. Stitch and his friends watched, with a shocking look on their faces. She was Maleficent's captain of the Guards, yet she chose to defy Maleficent and helped the Simpsons!

"You're right, Stitch, she's not like the other guards," said Shadeigo. Angel broke down the door and got out, carrying Bart and Lisa, followed by Homer, who is carrying Maggie, and Marge. The house continued to burn as Angel handed over Bart and Lisa. The Simpson family, happy to had survived, hugged each other. Angel smiles, knowing she did the right thing.

But just then, Red Guy sadistically globbered Angel on the head with a club from behind, sending her to the ground. As the Pink Trog groaned, Boogeyman grabbed her and held her.

"You have defied my orders and betrayed me. The price for that is death." snarled Maleficent angrily. "Such a pity…you threw away a promising career."

"Consider it my highest honor, ma'am." remarked Angel. She was too weak to fight back. This was it. She was going to die.

Stitch and his friends, still watching, knew they had to help Angel and fast.

"We got to save her." said Gatomontwo worried.

"Are you crazy? We will put Stitch in danger if we go anywhere near them." said Scorpio with a frown. Even if he was a bit of a jerk, he was not an idiot.

"But we still gotta help pinky over ther." said Devil with slight worry. Angel was still her sister.

"Allow me." Shoe grabbed a pebble and a piece of cloth. Making a slingshot, he swung it very fast and threw it at the horse that belonged to Maleficent.

The horse went crazy and bucked, knocking Maleficent right off. With her execution suddenly post foned, Angel quickly punched Boogeyman, who fell easily and got on Maleficent's horse. The Minister got up and was shocked as Angel makes her escape.

"Hit her! But don't hit my horse!" yelled Maleficent angrily. The men got their weapons out and fired at Angel, trying to hit him. Before Angel could get too far, she screamed in pain as some of the blaster bolts hit her in the shoulder. As a result, Angel fell off the horse and into a river near the bridge she was riding over. More blaster bolts followed her. Stitch, looking horrified, ran down the hill, followed by his friends, making sure Maleficent and her guards won't see him.

"Don't waste your blaster bolts." said Maleficent, as the men stopped firing. "Let the traitor rot in her watery grave! Now then, find the Blue Trog! And if you have to burn Toon City to the ground...then do so!"

Maleficent and her men took their leave. Once they were out of sight, Stitch quickly jumps into the water, tying his ankle to the stump with a rope, so he wouldn't sink, due to his molecular density. His friends looked concerned, hoping he would save her in time.

Soon, he came back up with an unconscious Angel in tow. With Leroy and Mage's help, they got her out.

"Is she okay?" asked Leroy concerned.

"She's okay. After all, female Trogs are strong creatures." said Stitch in relief. To him, the Pink Trog so...beautiful. He couldn't let her get killed or worst.

"I'm concerned about Toon City." said Gatomontwo worried. "Maleficent told her men to burn it down."

"Yep. And she's got to be stopped." Mage said in agreement. Bonnie and Devil nodded

"We can't do anything for now. As long as she's still after me, she won't give up." said Stitch with a sigh. He didn't want to put the city in danger all because of him, but he had no choice. "I do know she has to be stopped. We're still a team. No matter what."

"So what do we about Angel?" asked Bonnie, looking at the still unconscious Angel.

"We got to do something for her." said Leroy, somewhat worried.

"Let's get back to Cartoonre Dame. She should be safe there and Lilo could help us." Stitch said. He knew Lilo would do anything for him. After all, she was his friend. Stitch's friends nodded as they helped get Angel to her feet, making sure not to hurt her anymore than she already was.

Toon City wasn't looking well tonight. The guards were burning the whole place, looking for Stitch, arresting anyone who refused to tell them where he was or when they try to stop them. Some of them were even...**Killed! **The whole city was burning and it was all because of Maleficent.

"I don't understand it." groaned Red Guy as he came over. "I mean, we've looked everywhere, and still no sign on the Blue Trog."

Maleficent was still puzzled about one thing and she made it clear. "I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards at every door. There's no possible way that he could have escaped, unless…" Maleficent then had a thought as she tooke a look at the bell tower. She knew he wouldn't have escaped...unless someone helped him.

Maleficent then knew that it was time for an unscheduled visit to her bell ringer.

* * *

**(A/N) With the whole of Toon City burning down, things are starting to get worst. And it is about to get more worse when Maleficent pays Lilo a visit. But that will be the chapter after the next chapter. Read and review!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Lilo and Stitch?

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Nine of **_**The Child of Cartoonre Dame! **_**Now, as you know, things aren't looking too good in Toon City, but anyway, before we get to more, let's take a check on Lilo as her friends sings another song for her.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Lilo and Stitch?**

Jack Sparrow, Kuzco and Yumi looked out on the city back at Cartoonre Dame as it continued to burn. They looked worried. They knew the reason for all of this was because Maleficent was looking for Stitch. She did not care whom to hurt to get the Blue Trog. Things did not look good at all.

"Oh, this is horrible." groaned Yumi sadly.

"I agree. It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless." agreed Jack exasperately, nodding his head.

"Tell me about it. I'm losing to a Pokemon!" remarked Kuzco, as he was playing a game of cards with Zubat. Guess who was winning?

Ignoring Kuzco's stupid remark, Jack continued, "Oh, that poor Trog and his friends. I'm beginning to fear the worst."

"I know you are, Jack, but you can't let Lilo know, okay? She's worried enough already." said Yumi. She knew Lilo had risked much to get Stitch and his friends out. If she found out that there was a possibility this had all happened because of what she did...

"She's right. We'd better lighten up." Kuzco said as he decided to ditch the card game.

"Quiet. Here she comes, now." said Jack as he saw Lilo coming in. They acted casual as if nothing had happened. Lilo walked in and looked at them with a worried look.

"Remember, stay calm." Yumi whispered.

"No word at all." agreed Jack.

"Easy does it." added Kuzco.

"Stone face."

"Hey, guys, any sign of him?" asked Lilo worried as she looked out at the city. She knew that Toon City was burning fast and Stitch and his friends were yet to return. This worried Lilo.

Jack, who is usually calm and relaxed, finally couldn't stand it anymore. He yelled in despair, "Oh, it's hopeless! It's a lost cause! He could be anywhere, In the stocks, in the dungeon, killed!"

Yumi rolled her eyes as Jack began crying over-dramatically on Kuzco's shoulder, while Lilo comforted him a bit. Yumi said sarcastically, "Nice one, stone face."

"But Jack's right. What are we gonna do?" asked Lilo, worried. If only there was something she could do for Stitch...

"Come on, lighten up, Lilo! If I know Stitch, he's three steps ahead of Maleficent, and well out of harm's way." said Kuzco, trying to lighten up the mood.

"You think so?"

"I know so. And just think, when all of this is over, he'll be back."

Lilo looked surprised. Kuzco had not usually been this confident before. Well, maybe that is not completely true. The young bell ringer asked, "What makes you so sure?"

Yumi chuckled as she shook her head. She figured her friend didn't get it yet, so she decided to do so for her, "Simple. He likes you. We always said you were the cute one."

Kuzco, who was eating some cheese, spoke with his mouth open, "Hey! I thought I was the cute one, here!"

"No. You're stupid one with the big mouth!"

"So what are you trying to say?"

Yumi glared at Kuzco, then spoke to Lilo once more, "Take it from us, Lilo. You've got nothing to worry about."

"She's right. To the boys, you are irresistible." said Kuzco forgetting what Yumi said before already.

"All those female warriors certainty aren't his type." said Jack.

"Those girls are a dime a dozen. You, my friend, are one of a kind." Kuzco noticed that Lilo still didn't get it so he said, "Look..."

As Kuzco took a piece of hot dog, he began to sing.

Kuzco: _**Toon City, the city of lovers**_

_**Is glowing this evening**_

_**True, that's because it's on fire**_

_**But still, there's "l'amour"**_

Kuzco held the hot dog outside for a while, then bring it back with it being on fire. Kuzco clew the fire out, then ate the hot dog.

_**Somewhere out there in the night**_

_**His Heart is also alight**_

_**And I know the girl he just might**_

_**Be burning for**_

As Kuzco said 'somewhere' he made a deck of cards appeared in front of Lilo. He flicked the first one. The last card in that deck had a picture of a heart around Lilo. Kuzco 'smoked' the hot dog and blew a ring of smoke shaped like a heart to Lilo.

_**A girl like you**_

_**He's never known, kid**_

_**A girl like you**_

_**A boy does not meet ev'ry day**_

_**You've got a look**_

_**That's all your own, kid**_

Kuzco stepped back and acted like he was going to shoot a camera at Lilo. But he wasn't watching where he was going as he rammed his head against a shelf.

_**Could there be two?**_

Jack and Yumi: _**Like you?**_

All Three: _**No way!**_

Kuzco: _**Those other girls**_

_**That he could dangle**_

_**All look the same**_

_**From ev'ry boring point of view**_

Kuzco now was seen playing with the figures of women that were being hanged.

_**You're a surprise**_

_**From ev'ry angle**_

_**Mon Dieu above**_

_**He's gotta love**_

_**A girl like you**_

Lilo, looking amazed at this, saw herself in the bells while her friends ring them for the heck of it.

Jack: _**A girl like you**_

_**Gets extra credit**_

_**Because it's true**_

_**You've got a certain some thing more**_

Kuzco: _**You're aces, kid**_

Now the gang were playing Poker, Go Fish, Blackjack, etc. for their own amusement.

Yumi: _**You see that face**_

_**You don't forget it**_

Jack and Yumi: _**Want something new?**_

Jack: _**That's you**_

All Three: _**For sure!**_

Jack, Kuzco and Yumi now cut and trimmed Lilo's hair a bit. After they were done, Lilo looked ridiculous and scary. Kuzco showed the girl a mirror. As Lilo looked into it, she yelped as it broke into a million pieces.

Yumi: _**We all have gaped**_

_**At some hot Deivas**_

Jack: _**But then we crave a meal**_

_**More nourishing to chew**_

Jack: _**And since you've shaped**_

_**Like a croissant is**_

All Three: _**No question of**_

_**He's gotta love**_

_**A girl like you!**_

Kuzco grabbed some bread...and yelped while the Murkrow chased him trying to get themselves a meal. As the music slowed down a bit, Jack played the piano while Yumi, in a beautiful sparkling purple dress sat on top with a grin as she sung.

Yumi: _**Call me a hopeless romatic**_

_**But Lilo, I feel it**_

Jack: _**He wants you so**_

_**Any moment he'll walk through that door**_

All Three: _**For**_

Kuzco continued being chased by birds until he came through the door. He is, much to the others' surprise or embarrassment, dressed in a blue furry jacket and two fake blue koala ears so that he looked like Stitch, though he looked ridiculous.

Kuzco: _**A guy so swell**_

Jack and Yumi: _**A guy like you**_

Kuzco: _**With all you bring him**_

Jack and Yumi: _**I tell you Lilo**_

Kuzco: _**A fool could tell**_

Jack and Yumi: _**There never was**_

Kuzco: _**It's why he fell**_

Jack and Yumi: _**Another, was he?**_

Kuzco: _**For you-know-who**_

Jack and Yumi: _**From king to serf**_

_**To the bourgeoisie**_

Kuzco: _**You ring the bell**_

Jack and Yumi: _**They're all a second-stringer**_

All Three: _**You're the bell ringer!**_

_**When he wants oo-la-la**_

_**Then he wants you la-la**_

_**He will discover, girl**_

_**You're one heckuva girl**_

_**Who wouldn't love a girl**_

_**Like you?**_

Kuzco: _**You got a lot**_

_**The rest have not**_

_**So he's gotta love**_

_**A girl like you!**_

As the song was over, Lilo smiled. Maybe, just maybe Stitch really did like her more than a friend. The question was, though, was that the fact?

* * *

**(A/N) Well, unfortunately for Lilo that is not the fact, but she doesn't know it yet. Well, in the next chapter, our young heroine reluctantly hides Angel for Stitch, while her master pays her a suprise visit. Read and review, folks!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Maleficent's Visit

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Ten of **_**The Child of Cartoonre Dame! **_**Here, Lilo learns about Stitch and Angel's new relationship, and Maleficent pays Lilo a visite! Read on, Readers!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Maleficent's Visit**

Lilo was standing there smiling, thinking about her with Stitch. Just then, a familiar voice filled her heart with joy, "Lilo? Lilo?"

Lilo turned and saw Stitch entering the bell tower. As she ran to him, her friends turned into stone.

"Stitch! Oh, I'm so happy that you're all right!" said Lilo, crying happily as she hugged Stitch. Placing her hands on Stitch's shoulders, she added, "I knew you would come back!" She saw Stitch's friends coming in and ran to hug them, though a bit too tightly.

"Whoa, whoa, now, Lilo! Take it easy. We're glad to see you too." said Scorpio sheepishly. This girl was liking people, or in this case Trogs and a Digimon, too much.

"Okay, listen, Lilo. I know you did a lot for me, but I want you to help me just once more." Stitch said, quickly. "If that's okay."

"Sure, Stitch, anything!" said Lilo eagerly. She would do anything for the guy she loved. She followed him a few steps...then stopped as she saw something that made her shocked. Another two of Stitch's friends, Stitch Phantom and Neros Urameshi, was bringing in a familiar figure...Angel! The pink Trog looked like she was unconscious.

"Lilo, this is Angel." explained Shoe. "She has been wounded by Maleficent's guards and is a fugitive like we are."

"We thought she should be safe here. Can you hide her for us?" asked Stitch hopefully.

Lilo hesitated a bit. She remembered her previous meeting with Angel and how it did not go well. She didn't want to be near this person again...but she didn't want to disappoint Stitch so...

"Come on, this way." Lilo then took the group to a place so Angel could rest. Nodding to her bed nearby, Stitch and his friends put Angel on it. Angel groaned a bit and opened her eyes.

"S-Stitch..." Angel began to say.

"Sssh." Stitch said, hushing her. She didn't want Angel to get more injured than she was already. "Hide here until you're strong enough to move."

Lilo looked concerned at how Stitch was treating Angel. It was as if...he was a lot more than friend to her. Leroy took out a bottle of alcohol.

"No thanks, I don't drink." explained Angel, trying to refuse the bottle. But she yelled in pain as Leroy poured the whole thing on her wound. "Whoa! That hit the spot, even for a non-drinker! Bad year!"

"Those people you just saved owe you their lives." said Stitch with a smile. "That is the bravest act I've ever seen."

"More like craziest, but it works." said Shadeigo with a grin as Stitch went to work on Angel's jumpsuit. "Especially for a soldier."

"Not anymore. Wow, why is it whenever we met, I almost get close to death." joked Angel. Most of the gang, but a concerned Lilo, laughed heartily.

Stitch inspected the wound and sighed. "Well, at least the blaster bolts didn't get you in the heart. I mean, if anything were to happen to you..."

Angel took his claws with hers and put them on her chest. She smiled warmly as she said, "I wondered if it didn't at all."

Lilo now began to look a bit heartbroken as she saw the trance Angel and Stitch were in. She knew what was going on...and she didn't like it. Sadly, she backed back a little. Stitch's friends noticed her. They wondered what was wrong with the poor girl

"What's wrong with her?" asked Bonnie puzzled.

Devil rolled her eyes in annoyance, as she said, "Well let's see. She was in love with Stitch the whole time. And now, she's heartbroken that she's too late." She then said, sarcastically, "Yeah, that's really hard to see."

"Well, that must hurt." Bonnie, Gatomontwo, Shadeigo, Mage, Leroy, Scorpio, Shoe, and Leroy commented.

Angel and Danny smiled, then leaned closer. To Lilo's sadness, the two kissed each other warmly and that even their snouts touched. Lilo could tell that they were very much in love with each other.  
With a sad sigh, she turned away, looking sadly as her mind began to sing.

Lilo: _**I**_ _**knew I'd never know**_

_**That warm and loving glow**_

_**Though I might wish with all my might**_

_**No freak as I am**_

_**Was ever meant for heaven's light**_

Lilo took out the card that Kuzco gave her earlier, the one with a picture of a heart. With a sad sigh, she tore it in half. What was the use? She knew Angel and Stitch were meant to be.

Once Angel and Stitch finished kissing, the pink Trog closed her eyes. Stitch grinned as he caressed the Angel's cheek. She was so attractive when she slept. He didn't notice that Eduardo is hugging the pillar, doing his best not to let his tears show.

Stitch's friends looked at each other sadly. Shoe and Scorpio came over and Shoe put a hand on the kid's shoulder, saying, "Look, we know you are sad about Angel and Stitch, but trust me. One day, another buy will come along and love you."

"Yeah, me and Shoe understand ya. We're still waiting for our girls." Scorpio sighed, scratching his furry chest with his claws.

Lilo turned and smiled a bit. She probably expected that Shoe and Scorpio were right. If only there was someone out there that could loved her...

Suddenly a noise of someone coming up stairs was heard, alarming everyone. Mage took a peek out the door and closed it before anyone saw him. He said, "We better get outta here. Maleficent is on her way up!"

"Oh, no! You guys gotta leave!" Lilo said. If Maleficent found Stitch and his friends with her, they will be goners for sure! "Quickly! Follow me to the South Tower and goes down those steps!"

Lilo lead Stitch and his friends to the stairs. Upon arrival, the whole gang ran down the stairs. Stitch stopped and turned to her saying, "Lilo, please be careful. And promise you won't let anything happened to Angel."

Lilo hesitated. It's because of Angel that Stitch loved the pink Trog more than Lilo...but then I thought came to her. Perhaps Stitch can't be her love, but he could still be her friend.

"Yeah. I will." said Lilo as she and Stitch hugged each other. Stitch then let go and leaft.

The bell ringer returned to her room as Jack Sparrow, Kuzco and Yumi went back to normal.

"Come on! We gotta stash the Stiff before Maleficent gets here!" explained Yumi alarmed, pointing to the sleeping form of Angel. Not wasting time, Lilo picked up Angel's sleeping body and put her underneath the table where the model city was at.

Covering Angel's long antennas, Lilo made it look like she was working as usual when Maleficent entered.

Looking up, Lilo said innocently, "Master! I didn't expect you to be coming!"

"I thought I could make a surprise visit and see how you're doing." said Maleficent in a pretend calm manner. "No time for meals right now but I've bought a little treat."

Maleficent sat down on the table and waited. Realizing she hadn't set the table yet, Lilo ran to get the dishes. She was nervous, fearing Maleficent may find Angel and hew what was going on. She was so nervous, she was dropping and breaking things. Maleficent observed this as Lilo returned to put a few dishes on the table."

"Lilo, you looked disturbed. Is there something troubling you?" asked Maleficent as she gave some grapes to Lilo.

"No. I was caught by surprise, that's all." said Eduardo nervously.

"Oh, young Lilo, I've known you for years. There is a problem, I know there is." As Maleficent said this, Lilo bumps into the table, dropping a grape. Nervously, the bell ringer went to pick it up, making sure not to let Angel be seen. Maleficent made a frown as he said, "You're...hiding something, are you not?"

"Oh no, master, there's nothing…" said Lilo, frightened.

"Well, you are not eating."

Lilo quickly ate her grapes, hoping that would satisfy Maleficent. She said with his mouth full, "Yeah! These are very good." Just then Lilo looked alarmed as Angel was heard moaning from the table. Lilo quickly moaned so to pretend to eat her grapes. She then realized that Angel was sighing loudly as she tried to get up. Lilo kicked her in the head, knocking her out.

One of Maleficent's eyebrows raised in interest as Lilo coughed a bit. She said, "Sorry. Swallowed too fast."

"I see. Tell me...is there anything different in here?" asked Maleficent.

"No. Just the same thing."

"Oh, really? What is this?" To Lilo's horror, Maleficent picked up a certain new figure and looked at it. "Very fascinating. You did a good job on this one. It looks like the Blue Trog." Maleficent chuckled a bit. Lilo chuckled nervously trying to go along with Maleficent's sudden sense of humor. But then Maleficent gave Lilo a nasty look, scaring her a bit. Maleficent scowled, "I know...**I KNOW YOU HELPED HIM ESCAPE!!!!"**

Maleficent slammed the figure of Stitch onto the table, resulting in Lilo falling onto the floor.

"Please, master! Let me explain..." said Lilo but Maleficent wasn't finished.

**"YOU HELPED THE BLUE TROG ESCAPE AND NOW, ALL OF TOON CITY IS BURNING BECAUSE OF YOU'RE FOOLISHNESS!!!!!" **roared Maleficent.

Lilo gulped. She knew it was true, that she did help Stitch escap, buts he didn't want Toon City to burn down. She continued, "He was kind to me, master..."

That made Maleficent seriously angry and she began to destroy Lilo's modeled city, until only a few bits of it were left _**"YOU FOOL!!! THAT WASN'T KINDNESS IT WAS CUNNING!!! HE IS A MYSTICAL BEING!!!" **_Maleficent grabbed Lilo's collar, and pulled her up to her eye level. The bell ringer looked scared and unable to speak._**"YOU KNOW AS I DO THAT THOSE MYSTICAL BEINGS**__**ARE NOT CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE!!! THINK GIRL!! THINK OF YOU MOTHER!!!"**_

Lilo's eyes widened as Maleficent mentioned her mother. Her master told her how she abandoned her for the dead. For a while, it seemed Maleficent would kill her herself for her disobedience.

But then Malefient calmed down and put Lilo down. With a grin, she said, "But who am I to blame you? A poor misguided girl like you had no chance against his heathen treachery?" The villain then took out a knife and stabbed the figure of Stitch, much to Lilo's dismay as she cringed. "No matter," Maleficent now burned the figure of Stitch with a nearby candle. "He will be gone soon enough. And I can promise that you will be freed of his spell very soon and he will not torment you again."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Lilo worried as Maleficent, after she was done burning the figure to nothing, took her leave. She didn't like where this was going.

"I know where he and his friends are at. At dawn, I will arrive with a thousand men and I will attack and wipe them all out." said Maleficent. Lilo looked horrified and turned away. She failed to see that Maleficent gave a smirk at the girl as she leaft.

Lilo was not sure what to do. Should she help Stitch and relight Maleficent's wrath once more? Or not do anything and let Stitch and his friends get killed? Her thoughts were interrupted as Angel got out from under the table.

"Angel? Are you okay?" Lilo asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Angel groaned a bit, but then straightened up. "We have to find the Court of Miracles, before daybreak. If Malificent gets there first…you coming with me?"

"I...I can't." said Lilo sadly.

"Lilo, Stitch is your friend. And you aren't going to help him?"

"Maleficent's my master; I can't disobey her again."

Angel frowned in annoyance. Sure Lilo was scared of Maleficent, anyone would. But that didn't mean she should take her abuse. He said, "Look, Stitch stood up for you when no one did. Lilo, if you are his friend, I hate to see what his enemies are." Lilo said nothing as she turned her face again, not looking. Angel sighed as she continues, "Well, I'm not going to sit and watch Maleficent massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right."

Angel took her leave. Lilo sighed, then saw Jack Sparrow, Kuzco and Yumi crossing their arms. Lilo knew they were disappointed in her and she knew why.

"Look, I know you're upset but what am I supposed to do, huh? Go out there and rescue the guy from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? He already has his female warrior, and it's not me!"

Before Lilo could consider the whole thing over, she saw Yumi holding a blue cloak that she wore at the festival. Lilo looked at it and saw a stern look on Yumi's face. She groaned. She hated it when she was like that.

"I must be crazy." said Lilo as she got the cloak on and ran out. She knew she had no time to waste now.

* * *

**(A/N) Lilo has to team up with the one who has won Stitch's heart. But will they find the Court of Mircales? And did Maleficent **_**really **_**know where it was or is he setting a trap? You'll have to wait and find out more in the next chapter. Read and review, folks!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Court of Miracles

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Ten of **_**The Child of Cartoonre Dame! **_**Read on as Lilo grudgingly teams up with Angel to find Stitch.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Court of Miracles**

As Angel exited the cathedral, she was caught off guard when a figure jumped right in front of her. She then calmed down as she saw that it was Lilo.

"Lilo?! What are you-?!" Angel began, but Lilo cut her off.

"Angel, I'm coming with you." said Lilo in determination.

"Oh. That's good. I was hoping you would change your mind." Angel said with a smile. She knew Lilo wouldn't dare disappoint her new best friend, even if it meant defying Maleficent once more.

Lilo frowned sternly, "But Angel, let me get this straight. I'm doing this for him, not for you!"

"Okay, fair enough." Angel said, holding up her claws in a defence position. "So...any idea where to find him?"

Lilo paused for a moment, but then she got an idea as she took out the same necklace Stitch had given her when he and his friends had escaped that night. "No, but this could help find him. He told me so himself."

Angel took it in her claw and looked at it, sceptically. "Okay, interesting...what is it?"

"Not sure, myself" Lilo said as she shrugged. She was still not sure how this necklace could help Stitch or if it could help find him in time.

"Okay...well, maybe there's a code in it or something. Let's see...what language...this is really difficult." said Angel, looking frustrated.

As Lilo watched, a thought came into her head. It was what Stitch told him. She said it out loud, "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

"Gaba?"

"The city, of course! Why didn't I realise it before?"

Angel looked puzzled. What exactly was Lilo talking about? "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, look at it!" said Lilo anxiously as she pointed at the necklace. "The whole thing is a map! Look, there's the cathedral, this river, and this little..."

"Incredible! I haven't seen any map like this before!" said Angel, now seeing what Lilo was talking about. The two talked at once, making it difficult for anyone, even you, the readers, to catch what they were saying.

Soon, they both stopped as they said at once, "And this is it!" The two looked at each other, breathing in and out as they calmed down.

"Well, if you're sure it's a map, very well, it's a map. I know we have our differences but if we want to find and help Stitch and his friends, we've got to put them aside and worked together. So...Truce?" asked Angel as she slapped Lilo on the back.

"Well...okay" said Lilo as he slapped Angel on the back. The pink Trog yelped in alarm. Lilo had slapped her on the back a bit too hard. "Oh, sorry!"

"No, you're not. You did that on purpose." groaned Angel as the two made their leave to find Stitch.

The map took the two to a graveyard. It was seriously spooky, but luckily, Maleficent or her soldiers were nowhere in sight. They looked around the place until they found a grave that had a symbol on it. Upon closer inspection, they saw that it was the same as Stitch's necklace.

"Well, this has the symbol on the map all right." said Angel nodding.

"But what does it mean?" asked Lilo.

"Not sure. There's an inscription but it's hard to make out." Angel tried to translate the whole thing hoping to learn what it said. Lilo had other ideas as he pushed the lid right off the grave. There was a staircase going down. Angel looked sheepishly as she said, "Or we could just take those stairs."

The two went down and found themselves in some sort of sewer system. Lilo wondered if anyone was here at all, let alone themselves. There were skeletons everywhere they looked.

"Could this be the Court of Miracles?" asked Lilo puzzled. This place didn't look like it.

"For all I know, I'd say it's the Court of Knee-Deep Sewage. Must be old catacombs." Angel joked. The two didn't know it but some of the skeletons were moving and spying on them.

As they continued on, Angel had decided to make another joke, "Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you go out more often, eh, Lilo?"

"Not me. I just came to warn Stitch and return to the bell tower. I don't want to get into more trouble." said Lilo in concern. The last thing she wanted was for Maleficent to become even more furious than before.

"Um, speaking of trouble, shouldn't we have run into some by now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, the usual. Guards, bobby traps…" Suddenly the torch they were using blew out, leaving the two in darkness. Angel then said, "Or an ambush."

Suddenly, the room came filled with light and the skeletons attacked them. The two fought back but soon they found themselves held by the skeletons who removed their disguises. They were several mystical beings.

The first was a disgusting green male humanoid rabbit, who had amber eyes and a purple nose who wore a white karate shirt. He was called Yuck

The second was a blue male humanoid rabbit with purple eyes, a pink nose and who was wearing a white karate shirt. He was called Yang.

The third was a pink female humanoid rabbit with blue eyes, a light pink nose and who was wearing a white karate shirt. She was Yin, Yang's sister.

The fourth was a humanoid male cockcroach, who wore a purple cape with rectangular patterns on it, that was tied around his neck with a skull brooch. He also had crooked antennas and square green eyes. He was Carl, The Cockroach Wizard.

The last three were wizards. The first two were Aurors named Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and the third was a wizard named Sirius Black.

Suddenly, Wormtail96 and No Limit 5, wearing a disguise of their own, came out, with Wormtail96 remarking, "Well, well. What have we here?"

"Trespassers!" remarked Mad-Eye.

"Spies!" said Tonks.

"We're not spies!" yelled Angel, trying to talk to them.

"Can't you listen..." Lilo was interrupted when they had gagged the two of them.

"No interrupting! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale" NL chuckles as he and Wormtail96 began to sing.

Wormtail96: _**Maybe you've heard of a terrible place**_

_**Where the scoundrels of Toon City**_

_**Collect in a lair**_

No Limit 5: _**Maybe you've heard of that mythical place**_

_**Called the Court of Miracles**_

_**Hello, you're there!**_

Yuck, Yin, Yang & Carl: _**Where the lame can walk**_

Mad-Eye, Tonks & Sirius: _**And the blind can see**_

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**But the dead don't talk**_

_**So you won't be around**_

_**To reveal what you've found**_

Wormtail96, No Limit 5 & crowd: _**We have a method for spies and intruders**_

_**Rather like hornets protecting their hive**_

Wormtail96: _**Here in the Court of Miracles**_

No Limit 5 and crowd: _**Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!**_

Angel and Lilo were pushed through the Court until they arrived at a platform where the wizards were putting nooses around their necks.

"Sorry, I've got nothing against you, but their rule, not mine." said Sirius regretfully.

As everyone paid attention to Wormtail96 and NL, they were wearing executioner outfits, along with their puppets, wearing the same thing, with Wormtail96 remarking, "Gather around, everybody! There's good 'noose' today!" The crowd laughed at Wormtail96's joke. They found it hilarious!

No Limit continued, "We've got a double header, a couple of Maleficent's spies!" The crowd booed. Angel and Lilo couldn't believe this. They wanted to find Stitch but now, they were going to get hanged!

"And not just any spies! His captain of the guard...!" began Wormtail96.

"...and her little bell-ringing henchman!" NL finished, laughing

As the crowd watched on, Scorpio and Shoe came through the crowd, wondering what was going on. They saw Lilo and Angel on the platform and looked horrified.

"Oh my God, its Angel and Lilo." gasped Scorpio. The two were obviously looking for them and the locals had mistaken them for spies!

"We have to find Stitch and quickly! He'll know what to do!" exclaimed Shoe. As he and Scorpio ran off to find Stitch, Wormtail96 & No Limit 5 continued the song.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles**_

_**I am the lawyers and judge all in one**_

_**We like to get the trial over with quickly**_

_**Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!**_

Just to be funny, NL pulled the handle of the rope to cause the floor to drop from underneath the two. They yelped. This is it, they are going to get hanged!

"Anything you have to say before you go?" NL remarked. The two tried to protest but their gags made it difficult to do so. "Okay, that's what we wanted to hear.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**Now that we've seen all the evidence**_

Puppets: _**Wait! we object!**_

Wormtail96: _**Overruled!**_

Puppets: _**I object!**_

No Limit 5: _**Quiet!**_

Puppets: _**Dang!**_

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**We find you totally innocent**_

_**Which is the worst crime of all**_

Wormtail96, No Limit 5 & crowd: _**So you're going to hang!**_

NL and Wormtail96 smirked as they were about to pull the handle. Suddenly, Stitch and his friends run up as the Blue Trog yelled, "Hey! Wait just one minute, there!"

"Stitch!" exclaimed Angel and Lilo through their gags, happy to see her.

"Knock it off. They aren't spies. They are our friends!" snapped Stitch while Bonnie and Shadeigo got the gags off of the captured two.

"Well, why didn't they say so?" asked Wormtail96 and No Limit 5.

"We did say so!" yelled Angel and Lilo at once angrily. They were seriously ticked off at NL and WT96 for this.

"Look, this is the soldier that saved the Simpson's family and Lilo here helped me and my friends escape the cathedral." continued Stitch. This was enough to make the crowd realized they were mistaken.

"Well...I'm embarrassed." said Mad-Eye embarrassed.

"Your fault, not mine." Tonks said, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"You're in big trouble, everyone! Maleficent's coming!" Angel told the crowd, as they gasped in horror. "I don't know how she found out, but she knows you're here. She''ll be here at dawn with a thousand of her soldiers!"

"Well, then it is time for us to flee this place." exclaimed Mage.

Everyone, after hearing the warning, began to packed up for their evacuation. As Lilo climbed down, Stitch smiled as he came up to Angel. He was so happy to see both of them, Angel mostly.

"You've risked much to come here, you guys. Trust me, while most of us did not show it, we're all grateful." said Stitch.

Angel grinned but noticed Lilo looked sadly. Figuring the girl needed to be cheered up, the pink Trog added, "Well, you really should thank Lilo. I mean, we wouldn't have find this place if it wasn't for her."

"I most certainly agree." Suddenly, the gang gasped as they saw Maleficent coming out of the shadows with an evil smirk. Without warning, a thousand soldiers charged in and attack. The people screamed and tried to escape but found themselves surrounded. Gatomontwo found herself seized by Boogeyman.

"Let my girlfriend go, you has-been monster!" yelled Shadeigo as he tried to charge Boogeyman but General Scales grabbed and cuffed him. Mage, Bonnie, Leroy, Devil and Scorpio were soon caged by several Large-Body Heartless while Shoe was disarmed and grabbed by Peter Pettigrew and Bendy. More of the guards surrounded Angel, Stitch and a horrified Lilo.

"Well, well, after fourteen years of searching, I have finally found and seized the Court of Miracles." said Maleficent with an evil smirk. Looking at Lilo, she added, "I must confess, if it wasn't for you, Dear Lilo, I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

"No." gasped Lilo in horror. She didn't want this!

"What are you talking about?" demanded Stitch.

"Why, he led me right to you, my dear boy." said Maleficent grinning at the Blue Trog.

"You're a Liar!"

"Well, I suppose she did not do it intentionally. But either way, here we are." Seeing Angel, Maleficent smiled as he added, "And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Tails, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that" Angel tried to attack Maleficent, but the guards held her back. "Everyone, we're going to have a bonfire in the square tomorrow. You are all invited to attend. Lock them up!" said Maleficent, resulting in the soldiers to cheer in triumph.

"Master, no, please!" begged Lilo as she got on her knees, begging on Maleficent's legs.

This made the Minister of Justice frown deeply. "No..."

"Men, take the bell ringer back to her bell tower. This time, make sure she stays there."

Lilo could do nothing as the soldiers took her away. It was over. She had doomed Stitch, Angel, their friends, and every mystical being everywhere. Stitch believed there was no hope now.

* * *

**(A/N) Maleficent has captured Stitch, Angel, and the whole gang. And now she's planning a bonfire, where she will try to burn Stitch! And what will Lilo do about it? You'll find out in the next chapter! Please Read and review!**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Sanctuary!

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Twelve of **_**The Child of Cartoonre Dame**_**! We are almost finished with this chapter and one more to go! Now, let's continue as we reach the climax of the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Sanctuary!**

The next day, things got even worse for the good guys. Everyone was at front of Cartoonre Dame to watch the bonfire. And unfortunately, it was Stitch who was going to be burn! The people there knew Stitch had done nothing to deserve it, but there was nothing that they could do to stop it. They were far outnumbered.

Stitch is bound by special electric restraints made by a croup of Daleks to stop him from escaping. Maleficent stood by while Angel, Stitch's friends, and the Mystical Beings captured were in cages nearby.

"People of Toon City! The Blue Trog, known as Stitch, is found guilty of crimes against humanity! For that, he is sentenced...to death!" exclaimed Maleficent evilly. The people did not like that at all and shouted out their anger. They tried to get by the Soldiers but to no prevail. General Scales threw more hay next to Stitch while Peter Pettigrew pulled out his wand, ready to cast the Fienfyre curse on Maleficent's command. Angel tried to escape to save the one she love but she couldn't, and worse, those bars were making her look worse.

Eduardo opened the entrance of Cartoonre Dame and looked horrified at what was going on. Angry, he tried to go out to confront Maleficent about this but the guards stopped him.

Stitch struggled to break his restraints, Maleficent chuckled evilly when she was approaching her.

"Don't bother struggling. My magic is currently negating ALL of your extranormal powers; including your super-strength and near-invulnerability. But then again, a Fiendfyre curse will make sure you are gotten rid of completely" said Maleficent slyly. Stitch glared angrily at Maleficent as she continued, "It is time, little blue one, you stand upon the brick of the abyss. But you can still save yourself. I can keep you safe from the flames of this world and from the next. All you have to do is choose me...or the fire."

Stitch's response? He spits his thick, slimey Trog saliva right into Maleficent's face, making the people gasp. Maleficent looked angrily at Stitch, who smirked wickidly. Well, if he would not choose her, then she will still see to it he got send to Hades by fire.

"The Trog refused to recent! He has gone and endangered every soul in Toon City belonging to those to our citizens!" roared Maleficeny at the crowd, continuing her plan to burn Stitch to the stake.

In the bell tower, Lilo sighed sadly. Upon her return, the poor girl was chained up by the guards in magically enforced shackles. She was like this until up to now. Her friends were dying with Stitch being the first to get killed. And it was all because of her.

"Lilo, please snap out of it!" begged Kuzco as he, Jack Sparrow and Yumi tried to help her out.

"You've got to do something. Your friends are dying out there!" Jack reminded.

"So what? It's all my fault." said Lilo sadly. What was the use? She was just going to make things worst again.

"Just melt the chains with your powers, Lilo! We know you can do it!" insisted Yumi, pleading with her friend.

"I already tried. There too magically enforced. Even if was able to, what difference would it make?"

"Lilo, we know you are miserable because of what happened but you can't let Maleficent get away with this!" said Jack concerned.

"Too late. She already has."

"Oh, so that's it, is it? Your friends need your help and you're just going to give up on them? Is that what I'm hearing?" asked Kuzco in disbelief. He thought Lilo would do the right thing and save her friends. Now she was giving up?

"I know what's really holding you back, and believe me, Lilo, it isn't the chains." said Yumi sternly. She knew it was because Lilo felt guilty about everything. Unless she snapped out of it...

"Just leave me alone!" cried Lilo loudly, burrying her head into her arms. Jack, Kuzco and Yumi looked sad at this, that they now knew that there was now no point in trying to talked some sense into her. Then Kuzco sighed.

"Fine, Lilo, we'll leave ya alone." said Kuzco sadly.

"Why bother continuing to speak? After all, we're only made of stone." agreed Jack disappointed as he and Kuzco turned back to stone.

"We just thought you made of something stronger." said Yumi sadly as she turned to stone.

Once the statued turned back into stone, Lilo thought about what her friends said. As she thought some more, she looked back onto the scene where the burning was about to begin...

"...for justice, for Toon City and for his own salvation, I must regret that we must send this poor Trog back to the fiery pits of Hades where he belongs!" exclaimed Maleficent. She then signaled Pettigrew to begin it the fire.

_"Fiendfyre!" _Pettigrew shouted, and with that, monstrous beast of fire swarmed out of Pettigrew's wand, surrounding the hay. The people shouted in horror and anger while Stitch began to look on scared. This was it. He was going to die. And no one was going to save him. No one.

Lilo looked down and looked horrified. She thought, _'No...I can't let this happen! He's my friend! I can't...' _She then made a scream, **"NOOOOO!"**

Then with all her magic and concentration, she began to make the chains vibrate and glow. As she did so, the bells rang loudly while she shaked the building, causing pillars of stone to fall out. Lilo kept making the chains glow and vibrate, until as the pillar continued to crumble.

Back below, Stitch began to cough as the smoke was beginning to get to him. Maleficent grinned evilly. At last, the end had begun.

Back in the bell tower, Lilo refused to give up as he kept on retracting the chains. Suddenly the chains began to malt and soon...she broke free! Lilo stood up with a determined and angry look on her face. Grabbing a chain, she ran and jumped off the edge. To the surprise of the crowd below, Lilo used the swing to landed safely next to Stitch, who went unconscious.

As a surprised Maleficent stepped back, Lilo began to cut off Stitch's rope. General Scales went at her but Lilo grabs a torch and threw it in his face, making Scales grab onto his face, screaming in agony. Freeing Stitch, she grabed Stitch and climbed her way very fast up Cartoonre Dame.

"Lilo!!!" roared Maleficent furiously. Angel and Stitch's friends smiled as Lilo kept on climbing.

Upon reaching the top, Lilo faced the crowd and held up Stitch's body with a levitation spell as she screamed,_** "SANCTUARY!!! SACNTUARY!!! SANCTUARY!!!"**_

The crowd cheered wildly. To them, she was a hero in their eyes. To Maleficent, on the other hand...

"Okay, that's it!" Maleficent yelled. She then snapped to Red Guy. "Red!"

"Ma'am?" asked Red Guy.

"Seize the cathedral!" Maleficent knew that nothing was holding her back of getting rid of Stitch once and for all...as well as dealing with that bell ringer of hers.

In the bell tower, Lilo brought Stitch into her bedroom and set him on the bed.

"Don't worry, Stitch. You'll be safe here." assured Lilo. She then made her hand glow green, and placed it on Stitch's chest. It was a healing charm. Turning around, Lilo ran back outside where Jack, Kuzco, and Yumi watched proudly.

"Give them heck, Lilo!" cheered Kuzco happily.

Jumping down, the determined Lilo grabbed a beam of wood and threw it at the soldiers advancing on Cartoonre Dame resulting in Maleficent's carrier being destroyed. Maleficent looked ticked off. Not just because his carrier got destroyed, but his men were running off!

"Come back here, you spineless cowards! I'm not going to lose now!" snapped Maleficent angrily as she ran to the stairs and pulled out her magic staff. If it called for it, Maleficent would use it. "Get that beam and break the door down!"

As the soldiers ran to do what Maleficent ordered them to do, only Boogeyman was watching the cages, and he was near Angel's cage. That proved to be a big mistake.

"Alone, at last." said Angel happily as she grabbed Boogeyman by the neck using one of her antennae and hit him on the head, knocking him out. With a smirk, Angel grabbed the keys that were on Boogeyman with her other antennae and began work to get herself and the others free. As the guards used the beam Lilo threw down to try to break the door open, Angel proceeded to get herself and a few friends free. Then the Pink Trog herself jumped onto the top of her cage and addressed the crowd.

"People of Toon City! Maleficent has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! And now, she's declared war on Cartoonre Dame himself! Are we gonna let this happen?!" Angel asked.

_**"No!"**_ The people shouted and began to fight. Bonnie broke the lock, setting Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth free (from the prologue) to join the fight. Scorpio broke another lock and set Ickis, Krumm, and the others (from Chapter Eight) free, while Leroy, Devil, Mage, Shadeigo, Gatomontwo, Shoe set her friends free.

"Come-a on, Luigi and-a Toadsworth! Let's go teach-a them a lesson!" Mario replied.

"I'm-a ready!" Luigi responded, cracking his knuckles.

"It is time for some _real _Justice!" Toadsworth shouted.

Then, everyone began to fight. As they did, Jack, Kuzco and Yumi watched from the bell tower with Lilo.

"The cavalry has arrived!" said Kuzco with a grin. Seeing Angel leaping down to fight, she added, "Hey, isn't that Angel!"

"Angel!" said Yumi with a grin.

"Angel!" shouted Lilo happily. Angel punched Bendy right in face, causing his teeth to fly.

Meanwhile, Lilo threw a lot of things on the losers to keep them from advancing some more. While looking away, Jack dropped a brick onto guard named Jack Spicer, who yelped as he got hit. Jack said, "Sorry."

Kuzco laughed as he gets out a bazooka, full of water balloons, "Say hello to my little friend!" he began to shoot the balloons at the guards.

"Hit it harder!" snapped Maleficent impatiently as the guards kept trying to break down the door.

Meanwhile, Angel fought off Mr. Crocker while a group of Dementors fought back. Angel managed to keep them at bay.

Back at the bell tower, both Jack and Kuzco were working on something that could help them in their battle. Whatever it was, they were anxious to use it.

Meanwhile, the fight continued, as Leroy and Lerox with Metal Stitch fought each other. Lerox tried to hit him, but Leroy dodged it, pulled out his wand and blasted Metal Stitch and Lerox back with a jinx, and thus, broke the stockages, where Abe Simpson was.

"I'm free, I'm free!" Abe cheered, then he fell into the sewage. _"Dang it!"_

Soon at the bell tower, Jack and Kuzco finished what they were working on: it was a catapult. Lilo looked down and saw a grappling hook that just grabbed onto the edge. Knowing guards were about to climb up, she angrily grabbed it and pulled the rope right off, sending Romulous, Oogie Boogie and Peter Pettigrew screaming into the river below.

Soon, once Jack and Kuzco got done, they pushed their catapult to the edge.

"Ready, aim, fire!" yelled Kuzco. Soon they pushed the catapult off the edge. It resulted in it crashing to the ground causing the guards to run in alarm.

"Tell me, was it supposed to do that?" asked Jack puzzled. As if to respond to his question, the catapult, that was upside down, springs and made the bottom smash on a few guards.

"It does now." said Kuzco with a grin.

Angel fights against Boogeyman. With a smirk, Angel jumped Boogey to the ground. As the green demon tried to recover, Scorpio grinned as he kicked him away until he landed near a familiar object.

"Yoshi, sit!" Angel ordered her dinosaur, who was nearby.

"Not again!" screamed Red Guy as Yoshi sat on him, sending him back in the same old mud puddle. Angel laughed as she began to beat the heck out of Red Guy.

In the bell tower, Yumi made a crackle like an ugly witch as she called down the Murkrow to attack as if in a certain scene from a certain movie.

"Fly, my pretties, fly, fly!" laughed Yumi. As she watched, the Murkrow flew down and pecked at the Guards causing them to scream and run away.

"Put your backs into it!" yelled Lex Maleficent. She didn't believe this. Her side was losing! She was getting more anxious to get inside!

Jack used Kuzco as a bellows to warm up the lead pot that was set up. Lilo tied a rope to it and dumps the whole thing over. As a result, fire came pouring out of the tower and was falling to the villains below. The guards trying to break down the door screamed as they ran off. But Maleficent quickly got inside in the nick of time.

As she stormed in, an outraged Eduardo came up yelling, "Maleficent, have you gone mad?! I will not tolerate this assault to the house of God!!!"

"Silence, you fool!" snapped Maleficent as she grabbed Eduardo and shoved him aside, pushing him down in the progress. "The ghost and I have some unfinished business to attend too! And this time, you will not interfere!"

Maleficent went to the door leading to the bell tower and went through it. She closed it before Eduardo could get back up and locked it. Maleficent then began to run up the stairs. She was determined to end things with Lilo once and for all, like she should have done years ago...

"Oh, Lord help you, Senorita Lilo." Eduardo sighed, as he steadily got himself up onto his feet.

* * *

**(A/N) The final battle is set. It's Lilo vs. Maleficent with the fate of Stitch and the whole of Toon City in the balance! Who will triumph? Find out in the cataclysmic conclusion of the story. Read and review!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Lilo Versus Maleficent

**(A/N) Alright, it is time to conclude this story with Chapter Thirteen of **_**The Child of Cartoonre Dame**_**. Read on, as we witness Lilo defeat Maleficent and save Toon City! Read on, as the story reaches it conclusion!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Lilo Versus Maleficent**

"Stitch! We did it!" shouted Lilo happily. "We've beaten them back! You gotta come see this!"

But as she turned back, she saw a sight that concerned her: Stitch was not moving at all. Worried, Lilo walked over and said, "Stitch, you're safe now. Please wake up." Unfortunately, Stitch still did not wake up. Lilo began to fear the worst. Caressing the back of Stitch's head, she whispered, "Oh, no..."

Jack Sparrow, Kuzco and Yumi watched sadly as Lilo got some water with a spoon and poured it into Stitch's jaw. But to no prevail. The Blue Trog still did not stirr.

Lilo dropped the spoon and began to say, "No..." Lilo did not want to believe it, but it was true. Stitch was dead. Stitch was nearly invunerable to any sort of danger and threat, but in the end, the smoke was too much for him. Even with her healing charm. Lilo shook a bit, trying her best not to believe it. Yumi, knowing Lilo wanted to be alone, closed the door as she and the others leaft.

Lilo checked Stitch's pulse but couldn't find a heart beat. It was then that Lilo knew it was true: Stitch was gone. Poor Lilo began to cry and hugged Stitch's lifeless body. Just then the door reopened and someone came in. For a while, Lilo thought it was her friends returning to comfort him. However, she turned and saw Maleficent walking in, a hand behind her back and another on Lilo's shoulder.

"You killed him." said Lilo shivering in anger at Maleficent for the first time.

Maleficent sighed as she said, "You must understand, It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me." Maleficent observed Lilo as she continued to cry. Maleficent then gave out a smile as she continued, "There, now, Lilo. I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering..." Lilo then looked up and saw a shocking sight: a shadow of Maleficent holding a her magic staff, about to kill Lilo with a magical blast of energy as the villain said, "Forever!"

Lilo turned around and gasped, as Maleficent was going to blast her. Lilo grabbed her wrist and struggled with Maleficent. Before wrestling, Lilo pushed Maleficent, very hard with the staff in Lilo's hand. Maleficent got slammed against the wall and looked through Lilo's angry and revengful eyes,

"Now, Lilo, wait, listen..." Maleficent said trembling.

"_**NO, YOU LISTEN!!! ALL MY LIFE YOU HAVE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS A DARK, CRUEL PLACE. BUT NOW, I SEE THAT ONLY THING DARK AND CRUEL ABOUT IT IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!!!"**_ screamed Lilo, and she tossed the staff aside.

"Lilo?" Lilo stopped and turns. What she saw made her heart brighten: it was Stitch half-conscious! The healing charm had worked!

"Stitch! You're alive!" laughed Lilo as she ran over and held onto him like a teddy bear

Maleficent couldn't believe what she was seeing. She yelled, "No...the Trog lives?! NO!"

Maleficent scowled hard at them, and then, magical green flames surrounded her. With a crash of thunder and lightning, her body then began to change. She had transformed into a gigantic Purple and Black Maleficent Dragon.

"No!" yelled Lilo as she ran out onto the balcony holding Stitch. Maleficent Dragon followed in pursuit, murder on his mind, as she crashed through the door frame. But when she arrived outside, Lilo and Stitch were nowhere in sight. Only gargoyles. Or so she thought. After looking around, she looked over the edge and saw Lilo hanging with Stitch.

"Leaving so soon?" sneered Maleficent Dragon as she fired a stream of green fire at Lilo but she swung to another spot dodging the blast.

Below, Leroy happened to looked up and gasped, "Look!"

The people stopped fighting as they looked up. There was a big fight happening at Cartoonre Dame as Maleficent Dragon was trying to blast Lilo and Stitch.

"Hang on, Stitch!" Lilo told the Blue Trog as she swung while blocking Maleficent Dragon's attacks with defence spells of her own. She then helped Stitch off. One of Maleficent Dragon's fire blasts came close but the heroine pushed Stitch out of the way in time.

Maleficent Dragon leaped in front of Lilo and snarled, "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that accursed Trog, just like your OWN mother died trying to save YOU!!!"

"What?!" yelled Lilo in shock. Is what Maleficent saying what she thought she was saying?

Maleficent Dragon continued, "Even when you were a baby, I could sense that you would become quite powerful... powerful enough, even, to pose a true threat to me... if allowed to grow up. And; even now, at nine years old; your power already comes extremely close to equalling mine, meaning that, in another year, your power WOULD exceed my own!!! And now, while I'm still just enough more powerful than you to be able to do the job, I'm going to do what I should have done…_**NINE YEARS AGO!!!"**_

Maleficent Dragon then launched at Lilo and tried to throw her off, but Lilo, in a quick state of panic, pulled off Maleficent Dragon as well. Soon, as people continued to watch, Maleficent Dragon was holding onto Lilo while Lilo was holding onto Stitch. Maleficent Dragon quickly leaped onto another gargoyle and pulled herself up.

"Lilo, hold on!" yelled Stitch as he tried to hold onto Lilo's hand. He groaned as he was having trouble to trying to pull her up.

Just then, the worst thing happened, Lilo soon passed out. To make matters even more worse, Stitch gasped as Maleficent Dragon stood above her about to fire a big blast of green fire at them.

"And the wicked shalt be purged from above with a blast of the holy fire!!!" roared Maleficent Dragon evilly. This was it! She would rid the world of the mystical beings that had plagued her for too long!

Suddenly, the gargoyle she was on began to crack, due to her dragon form's great weight, causing the villain to lose balance. She fell and grabbed the gargoyle's head, while reverting back to her human form. Maleficent looked frightened, then saw a horrible sight. The gargoyle's head had come to life and roared right in her face! Maleficent screamed, then saw that the stone gargoyle broke off, causing Maleficent to scream again. She continued doing so until she fell into the fiery pit below. Maleficent was gone forever, and the _real _evil had been destroyed.

After Maleficent died, Stitch continued trying to hold onto Lilo.

"Hold on, Lilo!" Stitch yelled, but he was losing his grip on Lilo. "Lilo ... Lilo!" Lilo slipped loose and began to fall.

_**"NO!" **_Stitch screamed, as he saw Lilo fall right along the building.

And just when all hope seemed lost, Angel caught Lilo several floors below Stitch and pulled her back into the building. Lilo woke up and saw who had caught her, and then she and Angel hugged. Stitch came running in and smiled at Angel because Lilo was safe. Next, Stitch ran and hugged Angel. After they hugged, Stitch took Angel's claw and Angel took Stitch's claw, and put them together. Just then, Leroy, Devil, Shadeigo, Gatomontwo, Mage, Bonnie, Scorpio and Shoe (who both had someone behind them) had arrived.

"Guys, you're alright!" Mage said happily.

"Sure are." Lilo smiled.

Then Stitch and Angel smiled at each other, until they kissed. Lilo and the others smiled broadly.

"Aww." Lilo sighed happily.

Then Leroy and Devil, Mage and Bonnie, Shadeigo and Gatomontwo pulled in and kissed each other. Then, Scorpio and Shoe pulled them people from behind them. The first was a Shadow Siren named Vivian, and the second was a Trog named Gigi. Scorpio and Vivian kissed each other, and Shoe and Gigi kissed as well. Scorpio and Shoe had met Vivian and Gigi during the battle, and it was love at first sight.

Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and the others looked at this with a smile. "So, you two finally got yourself girls, huh?" Scorpio and Shoe both grinned and chuckled nervously, while Vivian and Gigi held onto thwm.

Later, the crowd and everyone else waited as Angel and Stitch came out, holding hands with their friends following them. The good people cheered. Maleficent's authority over Toon City was now over and the mystical beings were being accepted once more. They decided they had no reason to fear anymore, not as long as these people were here to help.

They kept cheering until they stopped. Stitch smilled as he turned to the open doorway, holding his claw out. Lilo, who was hiding inside, was nervous. Even if Maleficent was gone forever and she saved Stitch and all, would the people accept her?

Nervously, she took Stitch's claw as he led his friend out. The crowd stared at him as she came out into the light. They wonder how they should properly react to her...or if they would react at all.

"Say, you think they'll accept her?" asked Bonnie to the others.

"I hope so. After all, Lilo does not need any more mockery like the last time at the festival." said Leroy, placing his claw under his chin in deep thought. They were hoping that everyone got a happy ending, even someone like Lilo.

In the crowd, a pokemon named Turtwig looked at Lilo. As everyone watched, Turtwig then came out of the crowd and stopped in front of Lilo. He looked at her, then placed his hand on her face. Lilo looked surprised and was concerned that he would be horrible to her. But to her delight, all he did was pett and hug her. Lilo smiled as she hugged the little pokemon. Smiling, Turtwig took Lilo's hand and took ger to the crowd, who smiled.

"Well, I know this need to be said!" NL said happily.

"Three cheers for Lilo, the Bell Ringer of Cartoonre Dame!" cheered Wormtail96, No Limit 5 and Eduardo happily. The crowd cheered for Lilo. Then Mario, Luigi and Toadsworth ran up and hugged her. They then introduced themselves as Lilo's family (Mario is her family, Luigi is her Uncle, and Toadsworth is her Great Uncle). Lilo smiled as she finally got to know what her mother, Peach was like before she died and reunited with the family she never knew until now. And best of all, she finally learnt that she was always loved and wanted. He family then picked her up and carried her with the crowd following. Eduardo and other priests shouted words of praise as this happened. Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 then begins to sing the last song.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**So here is a riddle to guess if you can**_

_**Sing the bells of Cartoonre Dame**_

_**What makes a freak and what makes a human?**_

Chorus: _**Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells...**_

Lilo was so happy, she was crying tears of joy. She finally got what he really wanted all these years, and that was acceptance. And who knows? She accepted that Stitch and Angel belonged with each other, but maybe someday, she too will find true love.

Angel, Stitch, and their friends smiled, happy that Lilo was accepted after all. Then Devil walked up and gave her big sister a huge hug, saying, "Ah, come here, you!" and making Angel laugh. It looked like Devil had accepted Angel as her big sister again. They continued to smile as the crowd continued to cheer.

Back in the bell tower, Jack Sparrow, Kuzco, and Yumi laughed happily as Kuzco opens up a bottle of champeign and Jack cried a few tears of happiness.

Wormtail96 & No Limit 5: _**Whatever their pitch, you**_

_**Can feel them bewitch you**_

_**The rich and the ritual knells**_

_**Of the**_

_**Bells of Cartoonre Dame**_

The camera zoomed away as the crowd continued to cheer for Lilo. We now see Jack, Kuzco, and Yumi looking at Lilo proudly. Just then, Murkrows were covering Yumi once more.

_**"ARRGGGH!"**_ screamed Yumi as she shook the Murkrow off. **"DON'T YOU MURKROW EVER MIGRATE?!?!?!'**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**(A/N) And that's a Rap! I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. After this, I am now going to doing my fic **_**Spawn of Experiments II, **_**and after that, a parody of Disney's **_**Robin Hood **_**starring Harry Potter as Robin, Barty Crouch Junior as the Sheriff of Nottingham, Ginny Weasly as Maid Marriam (However you spell it) and either Leroy or Bendy as Prince John. Well, anyway, Read and Review!**


End file.
